Touch Me Not
by PriestessTeeTee
Summary: Inuyasha is a hanyou that does not like to be touched. Considered a freak by many, he keeps to himself. He has no friends, and no girlfriend. The new girl however decided that she was going to change that. Warning this story has lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey My lovely readers! Another story my brain cooked up and i decided to write it. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**I do not, as we all know, own Inuyasha. **

**Well here it is! Touch Me Not.**

My last year in high school everyone! Just moved here, to Tokyo, two months ago, during the summer vacation and now summer vacation is over I headed off to school tomorrow. I use to live in Tokyo before but we moved to America when my dad got transferred there on business. That was five years ago, we moved back here because my dad died in a hit and run case about a year back. Some drunken dude ran my dad over with his car and left him in the street to die and we had to clear everything up before we moved. We also moved because gramps needed help with the shrine although the old man is too stubborn to admit it.

So...yeah! There you go. Oh by the way my name is Kagome.

"Kagome, honey! Breakfast!"

"Coming Mom!" I yelled, running the hairbrush through my raven locks one more time. Satisfied that my hair was tangle free and looked pretty as well I snatched my backpack off of the floor next to my bed, smoothed down my uniform and headed downstairs.

"Morning." I called out cheerily as I sat down to the table.

"Morning dear." My mom smiled.

"Morning child." Gramps grunted.

"Morning sis." My brother, Souta smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

I kissed my teeth and pushed him off me. "What'd you do squirt?"

Souta smiled and sat down. "Nothing sis, can't a guy show his sis that he loves her?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and dug into my eggs.

"You have five minutes to eat Kagome, school's about to start; the bus will be here any minute." My mom smiled as she sat down.

"Aw mom! I can walk to school; it's only three blocks down the road." Kagome whined.

"Tomorrow, dear. You're going to be late if you don't catch the bus today. Get going." She replied, shooing me from the table.

"Okay, bye!" I called back as I left the house, jogging down he shrine steps. There the bus stop was, a yard away; and as I reached the bus stop it pulled up a minute later.

There were about ten others at the bus stop waiting to get on behind me so I walked into the bus to meet teens laughing, some throwing paper balls, other listening to music, texting, reading magazines, on laptops even. 'cool' I thought to myself. America was the same. I walked pass students and many stared at me, especially the boys. Almost every seat was full, I looked to the back and saw the weirdest thing. There were like five seats in a row at the back but only three were on each opposite end and then there was this guy sitting in the middle with a vacant seat on either side of him. I let some students pass me but they didn't want to sit near the kid, instead they turned back around and preferred to stand. Weird right? I wonder what's wrong with sitting next to that boy. He wore a grey hoodie, with the hood up, over his black uniform that the boys wore. He had his head laid back, looking at the ceiling, his hands fisted.

With a mental sigh I walked to the back where he was, and couldn't help but hear the students' whispers.

"_What's she doing?"_

"_She's new here."_

"_No one sits next to him."_

"_Oh my gosh."_

I ignored all of them and stood in front of the boy. Slowly he looked at me. And my heart jumped to 180 miles an hour. He was gorgeous! A handsome face, golden skin, smooth complexion, full eyebrows, but those eyes! His eyes were a beautiful, hot, golden color.

He had a bored expression on his face, just looking at me. I breathed in and spoke quietly. "May I sit down?"

When I spoke he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "No." he said.

What the hell? What's his problem? I looked at him and stepped closer; and that's when I saw him swallow and his eyes jumped from seat to seat nervously.

I was so walking to school tomorrow.

"Okay." I said to him and stepped back an inch. He seemed to calm a little, because he just looked at me, with his eyebrows raised.

For some reason I shrugged and turned to the front. I leaned on one of the seats and decided to stand. Everyone that was watching turned around and started chatting again. The bus driver closed the door and took off.

The whole bus ride to school I felt him. He was staring at me and I knew it. I could feel his eyes boring into my back. It was highly uncomfortable. When the bus came to a stop in front of the school I sighed mentally. The two guys in the back that sat at the two ends pushed past me and I glared at them.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the guy with the hoodie hadn't moved yet. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him softly.

He just stared at me. I walked a little ways ahead. "You're going to be late for class." I tried again. He didn't budge. I walked to the front of the bus and looked at him.

He grabbed his bag and started walking but stopped when he got about twenty feet close to me. I stepped close and he stepped back. I rolled my eyes and walked off the bus. Weird but handsome guy.

I walked into the school and looked around, it was big. Looking around I searched for the front office. The bell rung twice and I still hadn't found it. The halls were empty now. "Damn." I said softly.

I turned around and walked down another hall, and that's when I felt it. Someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder and saw him standing in the doorway of the boys' bathroom, looking at me.

What was his problem? I walked somewhat closer but not too close. "Can you tell me where the front office is please?"

"Take a left and then a right. There is a brown door that says front office." He replied and walked away.

"Thanks." I called out to him, but he kept on walking.

I missed first period but made it in time for second, which was language. I handed the teacher my paper and he introduced me to the class.

"My name is Mr. Yamato." He said. "Welcome to Shikon High, have a seat."

I nodded and sat down, taking out my notebook as the teacher started writing and talking about the outline for the term.

Blah, blah.

Classes came and went and I was headed to fourth when I saw this guy in a football jacket walk up to this guy, I couldn't tell who, and call out. "Hey yash! How's it goin?" the guy backed up quickly putting space between them.

I heard a guy call, "Hey Kouga! Leave the freak alone, we got practice!"

So the guy in the football jacket was Kouga and the other guy had on a grey hoodie …hey! That's the guy from the bus!

I watched as Kouga kept getting close to him, causing the boy to put more distance between them. "Got laid yet man?" Kouga asked.

Kouga came close and poked the weird dude's shoulder. I watched as the dude recoiled from him and brushed off his shoulder. And Kouga laughed, while people watched with smiles.

"What's wrong, half-breed?" Kouga's hand shot out again, pulling off the weird guy's hoodie. Silver hair pulled into a ponytail and dog ears atop his head were exposed to everyone. I was the only who hadn't known cause everyone else didn't react. The guy was a half demon. Wow. As Kouga continued, the wonder I had wore off.

I glared. Were these people enjoying this? I sighed and went to stop the madness. Kouga kept poking the guy and the guy kept recoiling and brushing off. He looked nervous. Seeing his distress made me angry for some reason. I walked faster.

"Don't touch me! Asshole!" I heard just before Kouga crashed into me, and we went down. Kouga landed on top of me and my head hit the floor. Not hard enough to crack my skull, but hard enough to hurt. The wind knocked from me, my head pounding and anger boiling I swore. "Fuck!" I grunted, rubbing my head.

I looked to see everyone gathered around watching. Forget them, I said to myself and looked for the boy in the hoodie. He was by himself in the corner looking at me. After brushing himself off one last time, he left.

"You better run you mutt!" Kouga spat. Then the idiot on top of me smiled down at me. "Well hello beautiful."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him. "Get off."

He rolled off of me and I stood, holding my head as I got dizzy. "You okay?" Kouga asked holding my shoulder. I pulled away and fixed myself.

"I'm fine." I spat, and left to class. Stupid jerk.

Lunch time came and I could feel people staring at me as I walked into the cafeteria. Ignoring them I walked over to the cooks, got some food and looked for a seat.

I noticed something right away. The weird guy was sitting at a table by himself, with no food and writing in a notebook. All the surrounding tables were full but his was empty. I even saw students outside eating. What was the matter with everyone?

I made my way over to the weird guy's table and was scooped away at the last minute by a girl. "No sweetie. People don't sit at Inuyasha's table." She smiled, ushering me to what I assumed was her table where she sat. So that was his name I thought. Inuyasha. I liked it.

"My name is Eri." She said cheerily, "Have a seat."

I sat down and looked at the six other girls that occupied the table. "Hello, my name is Kagome."

Everyone nodded and introduced themselves.

"Why don't people sit with him? What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Eri sighed. "Well first off, he's a half demon." She started. And what she said made me angry. "Second he's a freak. He broke this kid's arm last year because he touched his head." She stated in a shocked voice. "And the year before that he pushed a little girl down, because she hugged him!" she shook her head. "He's always fighting, rarely talks, never had a girlfriend and he's always by himself." She added. "He's really weird. You shouldn't let yourself be seen with him. People will think you're weird too." She finished.

Unbelievable. I couldn't do it. These people were so…uh! I picked up my tray and left the table, purposefully walking over to Inuyasha's table. People stared at me as I walked, seriously? Did they have nothing better to do?

I stopped in front of the table where he sat. I saw then that he was drawing not writing. He was very good too.

"Hey." I said to him.

He took his time before he looked at me and when he finally did I smiled. "May I sit down?"

"No." he said softly. "Go away."

I expected the answer this time so I kept my smile. "What are you drawing?"

He continued to look at me. "Go away."

I stepped a bit closer to him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Can I see?" I asked sweetly.

"No." Inuyasha replied.

"Please?" I smiled; at least he was talking to me.

He sighed. "Will you go away?"

I don't know why but I wasn't intimidated by his rudeness. I sang my answer softly and childishly. "Only if you let me see."

If I didn't know better I'd say I saw his lip twitch like he wanted to smile. He slid the notebook across the table and I set down my tray. "May I?" I asked before picking it up. He didn't answer so I picked it up. Beautiful blue flowers clouded my vision and it seemed like I could touch them, how realistic they looked. My breath caught as I continued looking, the beauty and calmness of the flowers touching me. I looked from the drawing to Inuyasha, to find him looking at me intensely. "They're beautiful." I whispered. "What are they called?"

He blinked before answering. "Chilean blue crocus."

I looked back at the lowers once more before I reached out and handed it back. "thanks." I smiled, but he didn't take it.

Taking a breath I set the book down and slid it to him. "I don't have cooties you know Inuyasha." With that said I picked up my tray and walked away.

I could feel him staring after me as I left and this time it made me smile.

Stepping onto the bus after school I zeroed in on Inuyasha, sitting at the back in the same spot as this morning. Bolder now, I walked up to him stopping three feet in front of him. He liked his space. Placing my book-bag down in front of me I kneeled down in front of him and sat on my legs.

"Hello Inuyasha." I smiled.

As usual he looked at me and said nothing.

"I like your name." I added.

He cocked a brow at me.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked.

"No." he answered finally.

"Fine." I folded my arms playfully.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I like your eyes. They're a pretty color." I nodded, confirming it to myself.

He looked me in the eye this time and I stared into his. My heart rate quickened and goose bumps broke out on my skin. His eyes seemed to call out to me, saying they needed me.

And then he blinked. I blushed and looked down at the floor until I composed myself.

When I looked back at him he was smirking. Idiot.

"How old are you?" I asked a moment later.

"Old enough."

"What's your favorite color?" I shifted and waited for an answer.

"Red."

I nodded. "Nice. My favorites are green and blue."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Food."

"Favorite drink?"

"Liquids."

"Favorite pet?"

"None."

"Favorite music?"

"Silence."

I glared at him. "If you wanted me to shut up just say."

"Shut up."

I stared at him and he stared back. "Fine." I grumbled.

I stayed silent until my bus stop came. "Bye Inuyasha!" I smiled and left.

Golden eyes watched the raven-haired girl as she jogged up the shrine steps, hair swaying behind her. "Kagome." He whispered.

* * *

**Let me know in a review, what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks! First and foremost to all of you that responded to my story. Much love to you all! **

**Here is the next chapter, hope that you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Inuyasha tossed in his bed. Sighing he punched the pillow into form and laid back down. Two minutes later he opened his golden eyes and sighed. He looked at the clock which read one- twenty two. He swore mentally. That damn woman was keeping him up. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her beautiful ice blue eyes, smooth skin, long silky hair, and her tempting little mouth pull into a smile that took his breath away. And her scent…ah yes her scent drove him crazy inside. Her scent was the most wonderful scent in the world, addicting.

He was obsessed and he knew it. What was weird was that he felt like this having only known her a day. He wanted to smell her, taste her skin, and hear her sensual voice drip over him like warm honey. But most of all, he wanted to touch her, and her to touch him.

Inuyasha sighed at his stupidity. Only in his dreams would that be able to happen. Why you may ask?

Simply because, Inuyasha, did not like being touched.

Pulling the covers over his head Inuyasha tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would come soon and he would see his Kagome again.

With a smirk he slipped into slumber.

Dressed and ready for school Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and poured the last of the cereal into a bowl for breakfast.

"Damn. I have to go to the store today." He said to himself as he looked into the empty fridge and cupboards.

After breakfast he locked the house and walked two blocks up the road to the bus stop. He knew where Kagome lived now, two blocks down from his house, so close yet so far.

The bus came to a stop and students stepped aside letting him go on first like always. He plunked himself down in his seat and watched the other students greet each other and sit down. He pulled his hood up over his head and sat back. Tuning out the other people he thought about what he should get from the store after school.

The bus rode on its route as usual and when they stopped at Kagome's stop he couldn't help but try to sniff her out. He didn't smell her scent. She wasn't at the bus stop. Disappointed his ears drooped under his hood and he closed his eyes. She was probably trying to avoid him. He didn't blame her, who would want to hang around a Haphephobic half demon?

Tuning the students out again, Inuyasha daydreamed about a certain raven-haired, ice blue eyed beauty.

The bus pulled up in front of the school a while later and he waited for everyone to leave like usual before he exited. As he walked to the front of the bus her scent hit his nose and he inhaled. She was close, very close. Standing at the bottom of the steps to the bus was Kagome, who smiled when she saw him. His heart raced. She wasn't avoiding him. She waited for him.

As he descended she took a few steps back to give him his space. He knew he needed it but he didn't want space away from her he wanted to share his space with her, even though he knew it would be difficult he wanted to try, because he very much wanted to touch her.

* * *

"Good Morning, Inuyasha." I smiled brightly.

He just looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to say it back?" I quirked an eyebrow at him, waiting.

He tugged on his hoodie and looked around, then back at me.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Morning Kagome." He said softly, and his sexy voice glided over me like honey.

I shivered and smiled. Wait. He knew my name?

He smirked and took a step toward the school, so I followed by his side at a distance. He glanced sideways at me a few times and I just smiled. He was too cute.

As we began to walk up the steps he spoke.

"Why didn't you take the bus this morning?" he asked in a low voice.

"Aww! You missed me!" I teased, and I swore I saw him blush. "I'm not taking the bus anymore." I started. "I'm going to walk to school, the bus is too crowded."

He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

I shrugged. "What class do you have first?" I asked as we approached what I assumed was his locker.

"Math."

"With Ms. Yin?" I added, and he nodded.

"We have the same class, come on we can walk together." I said motioning for him to come. When he didn't move I looked at him. "What's wrong Inu?"

He stayed silent for a second and then he pointed in the opposite direction. "Math is that way…Gome."

I flushed with embarrassment. "Oops?" I smiled and walked over. He shook his head and led the way, and I of course followed. "I like my nickname by the way." I smiled as he held the class door open for me and I breezed in.

I didn't however see the small smile that appeared on his face for a moment.

I watched him as he walked in and went past me to the very back of the class. I continued to watch him as he took out a book and pen. A minute later he looked at me and I waved at him. The fool rolled his eyes and looked back down.

I turned around and face the board. If he wanted to be like that fine.

"Good Morning, pupils." Ms. Yin greeted as she walked into the classroom. Opening up my book I got ready to learn.

* * *

When I walked into the cafeteria at lunch time I walked straight over to Inuyasha's table.

He looked up just as I arrived to the table.

"May I sit down?"

"No."

I scrunched up my face at him. "meanie."

He didn't answer just kept on looking at me.

I noticed he was drawing again. Doesn't he eat?

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

He stared at me and then shook his head. "The food here sucks."

I nodded. "Yep, that's why I brought my lunch. Why didn't you bring any?"

"I don't cook."

"Doesn't your mom cook for you?" I asked. When he didn't answer I decided to move on along. "Do you want some of mine? My mom made ramen."

He looked very much like he wanted to say yes but shook his head no.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged and left to go eat.

* * *

_Later on after school…_

I looked for him when I came down the steps of Shikon High but I didn't see him. I scanned over the students heads hoping I would see a grey hoodie. I gave up after a few minutes; he probably was on the bus already anyway.

Firmly setting my backpack on my shoulder I started for home, pulling out my iPod to pass the time away with some tunes. A bus passed by me, then another. I didn't pay them any mind, and when my jam came on I started a little skip.

I felt the hair stand up on my neck right then, but not in a weird way, it was a good way. I looked to the right to see another bus pass, this time golden eyes watching me from the back seat. I smiled and waved to him, but the jerk just turned his head. I stuck my tongue out in a childish way and continued skipping on home.

And that was pretty much our routine for the next month and then two months. I still hadn't been allowed to sit at his table and he didn't really say much either. I would meet him when the bus stopped at school and we would take turns walking each other to first period. At lunch I would ask "may I sit down?" and he would say no. I would leave to go eat on the roof and the next time I would see him would be when he was going onto the bus to go home.

Today was different though. I met him at the bus and I walked him to language. But at lunch, as I walked to go to the cafeteria I looked around and Inuyasha wasn't at his table so I went back into the halls to look for him. He was by his locker. I smiled and went to approach him but two hands grabbed me as I came upon the corner and pulled me into another hall so Inuyasha didn't see me.

I looked at the pair of blue eyes that stared at me. "Hello beautiful."

"What do you want Kouga?" I sighed; the idiot kept bothering me from time to time.

He smiled. "Where were you going? Don't you wanna spend some time with me?"

"I was going over to Inuyasha and no thanks." I replied in a bored tone.

"Who Mutt-face? You know Kagome, you shouldn't hang out with that freak, he's bad news." He said.

I glared. "His name is Inuyasha, not mutt-face and he is not a freak, or is he bad news. Inuyasha is nice."

Kouga laughed. "He is a freak. Didn't you notice how he flips out when people touch him? Weirdo! How the hell can he get girls? Moron."

"Inuyasha is not a freak! And he doesn't flip out, he likes to have his space is all and there is nothing wrong with that. And he doesn't need to get girls, girls run after him!" I finished proudly, although I was lying through my teeth about the girls part, they usually stayed away from him.

Kouga chuckled. "How cute, defending her freak boyfriend."

I blushed. "I-Inuyasha isn't my boyfriend; he only wants to be friends."

Kouga's eyes bulged. "He turned you down? What a loser!"

"No he didn't turn me down! I haven't even asked him!" I shot back.

Kouga smiled. "So you do like him?"

I could feel myself blushing.

Kouga chuckled. "I knew it! I knew you liked him. But how? He's a freak and worse, half demon too."

I pushed him. "I don't care if he a half demon, and leave him alone Kouga."

"Don't you get it? If you hang out with that mutt people will label you as a freak too."

I had heard enough. "If hanging out with my friend labels me as a freak then fine! I don't care! Call me what you want. I'm still going to hang out with him." With that I walked away and when I looked at Inuyasha's locker he was gone.

Upset with Kouga for making me miss Inuyasha I walked quickly to my locker and pulled out a granola bar and ate it on the way to class when the bell rung. I didn't like what Kouga said about Inuyasha. Even though I didn't know him all that well, I just had a good feeling about him, and he was starting to open up to me, which I liked.

After school I looked for my friend but he wasn't on the bus. I went back into the school to check and he wasn't there either. When I came back out the bus had already left and I assumed that he got on when I was back in the school looking.

With a sigh I started my journey home, the sky dark and cloudy, reflecting my mood at the moment. The wind picked up and cool air swirled around as it began to turn to night. I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched though. I looked over my shoulder and saw no one looking at me or following. 'Creeped out' I began to walk faster. First one drop fell, then another, and another. The sky opened and rained down on me and I was a block away from home with no umbrella. Great, just great. As my uniform got soaked the wind blew making me shiver. I wondered what Inuyasha was doing at the moment and if he was safe. I blushed realizing that I sounded like a girlfriend with my worrying.

Soaked to the bone and shivering I walked up the steps to the shrine and walked into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" I called but got no answer.

I walked into the kitchen and saw a note. Mom, Souta and gramps had gone to the movies. I smiled; it was a Friday night after all. Putting the note in the trash I trudged upstairs and into my bathroom. A nice hot shower would be good. I stripped, lathered up with my strawberry scented body wash and scrubbed every inch of my body. Strawberry shampoo and conditioner came next and then a rinse, and done!

Ringing out my hair I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel and walked into my room. I flipped on the light as I entered and screamed. "Ahh!"

"Shut up!" he called out.

I glared at the idiot and threw a nearby shoe at him. "The hell is wrong with you Inu? You scared me half to death!"

Inuyasha sat there on my bed looking at me. The stupid idiot was in my room. He snuck into my room! "How did you know which room was mine?" I asked as I rifled through my dresser for clothes. I wasn't shy to be in just a towel in front of him. I have had thought about him doing a lot more than just seeing me in a towel.

"I followed your scent." He replied matter-of-factly.

I paused. "My scent? I have a scent? What do I smell like?"

He looked down at the floor. "Strawberries."

I smiled. "Oh, that's my soap I bathe with, its strawberry scented."

"So what's up?" I asked as I pulled out black panties and my green Tinkerbelle pajama pants and a t-back shirt.

This time I know he blushed. "Nothing, I just came to see you."

I smiled and walked back into the bathroom to change. "How sweet!" I smiled as I came out and sat at the opposite end on my bed. I was use to him needing his space.

"So how long can you stay?" I asked as I got comfortable.

He looked around my room and then at me. "As long as you let me."

My heart skipped a beat and I could feel my skin tingling._ Get your mind out of the gutter Higurashi! _ "Okay. Wanna hang out in my room? We could see what's on TV to watch, if you want." I titled my head to the side as I waited for his answer.

He shrugged. "Okay."

I clapped my hands in excitement. "Yay! Let's go grab some snacks." I hopped off the bed and stopped in the doorway when he didn't move. I tilted my head, "Aren't you coming?"

"Kagome," He started then hesitated. When he looked at me, his eyes were serious. "Kagome, I have a touching problem." He finished softly. _So that was what was going on_.

Knowing it took a lot for him to tell me I walked as close to him as I could get and sat on my knees. "I know." I said softly, "that's why I give you your space, because you don't like it when people come close to you."

He shook his head. "I have a phobia, a fear of being touched, Kagome. When people touch me I go numb, sometime it burns, I feel sick to my stomach and I sweat a lot. I feel trapped and I don't like it."

My heart went out to him but my soul understood him better now. "Okay. Is it really bad? Your phobia?"

He sighed and nodded. "Sorta, I'm trying to work through it though. I don't want to be a freak forever."

I banged my fist to the floor. "I am sick and tired of hearing that word!" I groaned. "Inuyasha, you are not a freak okay? You just have a phobia. Many people have phobias. And the rest of us have problems too, no one is perfect."

He scoffed, "My phobia and my lineage won't allow me to get close to anyone, not like I would want to anyway. Assholes."

My heart hurt for him. He needed me. I found that I liked the thought of him needing me. It made me happy.

"Hey," I smiled when he looked at me. "I'm right here, and I'm your friend. I don't care that you're half demon and I will help you with your phobia too. I'm here for you no matter what okay?"

He stared at me for the longest time. His eyes looked into mine and I felt vulnerable, like he could see through me to my soul. His eyes glassed over and he closed them with a sigh, before opening them a moment later. "You mean it?"

I nodded. "Of course I mean it, Inu. Cross my heart." Doing the action, I smiled.

And then the most wonderful thing happened. He smiled at me. Not a smirk, not a small smile, but a big beautiful smile that showed his upper fangs and lit up his eyes.

I gasped and he stopped smiling. "No, don't stop!" I cried. "You just smiled a real smile at me Inuyasha! Oh my gosh!" I cried out again happily and clapped my hands in joy jumping about and accidentally stubbed my toe.

And my Inuyasha laughed. A **real** laugh. "Oh! Oh!…ouch! You laughed! Oh my gosh he smiled _and_ laughed in the same night!" I smiled, freaking out as I hopped on one foot. _Which wasn't easy._

"I thought we were going to watch a movie?" he said gruffly, trying to act tough, but I saw through it.

I sighed happily and nodded. "Yup, snacks first!" I told him before dashing out the door. He followed me into the kitchen and watched as I pulled out two bags of chips, candy bars, popped a bowl of popcorn and grabbed four sodas.

I set the chips and the sodas on the counter. "Here, grab these." I grabbed the candy and the popcorn and we headed upstairs.

We sat on the bed (he at one end, me on the other) and I propped up our pillows while Inuyasha channel surfed for a good movie.

He picked the Avengers, and as we settled down to watch, Inu looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

I blushed. "No problem."

Halfway through the movie Inuyasha turned to me. "Your family's home."

I blinked when I heard a second later, "Kagome, dear. We're home!" from downstairs.

"Should I leave?" I heard Inuyasha ask me.

"No, I don't want you to go yet." I answered and poked my head out my door. "Okay! How was the movies?" I called out.

"Great!" they answered back.

"Good! Night then!" I called back.

"Good night dear!" "Night sis!" "Goodnight Kagome!" were heard back. Satisfied she closed the door and locked it. "We're good." She smiled at the hanyou and sat back in her spot.

But Inuyasha wasn't watching the movie anymore. He was watching her. Nervous she played with her now dry hair, and found her hair was full of tangles. Reaching to her nightstand she grabbed her pink and black cheetah print brush and started brushing her hair.

The hanyou kept watching fascinated. When she was done she set the brush on the bed and ran her fingers through her waist length hair a few times.

"Kagome?" He called softly.

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"Can I touch your hair?" he replied softly.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Sure, but you do know that you will have to get close to me in order to do that right?"

He nodded. "I want to try."

She nodded, "here I'll make it easier for you." She bent her head forward so that her hair cascaded over her face.

He shook his head. "No, don't make it easy. Let me try first."

Nodding she brushed her hair back and sat down cross legged on the bed.

Slowly but surely Inuyasha inched over to the raven-haired girl. With every inch he took, his heart beat faster. He started sweating but kept pushing closer. He could do it.

"Take your time Inuyasha, don't force yourself." She said softly.

Inuyasha nodded and stopped to take a breath. He was closer to her and nothing had happened yet, he didn't feel trapped and he hadn't freaked. That gave him hope to get closer and closer. Soon he was sitting right behind her about three inches away.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. "Kagome, I'm close to you and I haven't freaked out. I'm sweating but that's it."

He could hear her smile. "That's great Inuyasha; you can stop now if you want."

"No."

Carefully he reached out his hand towards her hair, as he got closer he got nervous. What if it burns? Or if he freaks out and hits Kagome? He grit his teeth and shook his head, he wouldn't hurt Kagome. His fingers got closer until…

He touched it. He was touching her hair. It didn't burn and he didn't freak out. He was fine. He took his time and he did it.

Her hair was so soft. Bolder now he reached out his second hand and touched the ends of her hair with two hands. He smiled in wonder.

More confident now he lifted her hair into his hands and let it slip through his fingers.

"I did it Kagome." He said a moment later.

Her head bobbed up and down as she nodded. "You did. You did it."  
He lifted her hair to his nose and inhaled. "Strawberries."

Proud of himself he placed his fingers at her scalp, mindful of his claws and massaged.

* * *

I was jumping with joy on the inside. I touched Kagome's hair and I got very close to her without freaking out! It felt so awesome to be able to touch without freaking out. The constant fear of having an episode always nagged at my mind, and to have touched without having an episode was awesome.

I continued to massage her scalp and play in her hair and when I heard her moan it set my blood on fire. I smiled to myself. I was here with my obsession. She was close to me, closer than anyone has been in years, and I was enjoying it. He scent surrounded me, drugging my senses, relaxing yet exciting my body. She moaned her pleasure and it swelled my chest with pride to know that I was the cause of her pleasure. She had to be a witch, this girl, my obsession.

Ever since that first day she had never left my mind, plaguing me night and day, exciting me, making me want more.

My hands slowed to a stop and I sighed inwardly. Soon, I promised myself. Soon I'll be able to touch her, hold her, kiss her, hug her and she will be able to touch me too. Soon she'll be mine.

I scooted away from her and slid off the bed. She looked up at me her face set in a relaxed smile that was incredibly sexy. "I'm proud of you Inuyasha." She whispered.

I nodded. "I am too Kagome. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

I watched as she got under her sheet and laid her pretty head on her pillow. I walked over to the light switch and flipped it on OFF, shrouding the room in darkness. I walked back over to her window and prepared to jump down but her sweet voice stopped me.

"Good night, Inuyasha."

My heart hurt at the sweetness of her voice, I wanted to stay with her and never leave. She was my obsession, and I was fine with that.

"Good night Kagome." I whispered back. She must have been waiting on me to answer because she sighed and melted into her bed with a smile on her face, and went to sleep.

I jumped out into the night sky and landed on the ground on my feet with a small 'thud.' I looked back at her window and raced off into the night.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling later on that night. My mind replayed all that had occurred today, and the time I spent with Kagome. I didn't know what it was about her that had me obsessed like I was, but boy did I have it bad.

You could imagine my excitement when I happened to overhear Kagome's conversation earlier with that piece of wolf shit named Kouga.

I didn't think that she actually liked me, I didn't dare…I was a half demon after all. I wasn't good enough for her and knew it but that didn't stop my fucking heart from liking her so damn much.

My eyes turned to look at the empty side of my bed. _Kagome_. The rush of energy, desire and protectiveness frightened me with its intensity. Only knowing her for a small while and already she was evoking feelings in me that I haven't had for anyone else. Not even Kikyo.

The pain that usually gripped my heart when I thought about my stepsister was now only a dull ache. I wasn't surprised because Kagome was steadily taking over my heart. It weakened yet strengthened me all at the same time.

_Alright! That's enough of this sappy thinking, it was time I carried my ass to bed._

* * *

**Well everyone that's the end of is chapter. I know some of you were probably wondering why I skipped two months ahead. Well the answer is because the same thing basically happened every day, so instead of writing day after day the same thing with nothing important happening I skipped ahead to when they have gotten use to each other but not quite good friends yet. Hope that helped you to understand. Review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

On a big bright Saturday afternoon I, Kagome Higurashi, was in bed feeling bad.

"Nngg." I groaned pathetically. I was stuffed up and my head hurt. Dragging my sorry butt out of bed I trudged down the stairs and made me some instant ramen. Better yet I made two in case. I looked out the kitchen window as I passed to see mom in the garden, grandpa sweeping the shrine and Souta kicking around a soccer ball.

Another typical Saturday at the Higurashi shrine. I was two feet up the stairs when my mom opened the side door. "Kagome! You have a visitor!"

I walked to the side door with a scowl on my face. "Who is…it?" I looked into the beautiful gold eyes of Inuyasha who was standing at a distance from mom.

My face automatically melted into a smile. "Hey, Inuyasha. Come on in."

Said half demon walked inside and stood behind me with a sigh of relief.

I turned to my smiling mom. "This is Inuyasha, mom. He's my friend and classmate."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha." My mom smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Higurashi."

Before it got awkward I turned "Come on Inuyasha." I called back as I made my way to the stairs.

"Your mom's the touchy type." He stated.

I chuckled. "Yeah I know, I take after her with that too. Did she touch you?"

He shrugged. "She went to but I think she got the drift when I stepped back from her."

I nodded. "Okay."

He fell into step behind me and sniffed, "You're sick."

We walked into my room and sat on the bed. "Ughh. Tell me about it." I said.

"You should carry an umbrella or raincoat just in case, in the future. Then when it rains unexpectedly you won't get wet, and then sick." He said softly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "_You_ were the one watching me weren't you?"

He scoffed and nodded.

"Why didn't you just walk with me? I was looking all over for you yesterday mister!" I retorted saucily.

He picked up a strand of my hair and twisted it around his finger. I smiled at the ease in which he did it. "Eat your soups." He grunted.

I handed one out. "I made one for you too, here."

Slowly he reached out his hand and gripped the bottom of the cup because my hand was at the top. He took it and then I handed him a fork. He took it and nodded. "Thanks."

I took two bites out of mine and looked sideways and Inuyasha. My eyes opened wide. He was finished already!

"Wow, you were really hungry!" I chuckled.

"Feh, I just don't like my ramen getting cold." He scoffed.

Shrugging I went back to eating. I couldn't finish it with all the sneezing I did so I set it on my desk and laid down in bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, grabbing the remote to channel surf.

I groaned pathetically. "My head feels like its stuffed with cotton and my nose is plugged up."

"You pathetic humans are always getting sick and spreading germs." Inuyasha scoffed as he continued to look for something to watch.

"Hey!" I grumbled; chucking a pillow at him. "You're half human too you know."

"I know, but unlike you I don't get sick so easily." He replied.

With a roll of my eyes I changed the subject. "So what are we going to do today?" I piped out.

"_You_ aren't doing anything. You should get your rest so you can get better faster. _I_ am going to the store later to get some food to put in the house." He said sternly, looking me in the eye.

"Aw come on! Surely I can go with you grocery shopping?" I whined.

The hanyou simply stared at me.

I pouted. "Please? I only have a small cold, I'll be fine Inuyasha."

Still nothing.

"Exercise is good when you have the cold, you sweat out the germs. Please?" I added.

He still stared, boy was he stubborn! Okay time to pull out the big guns.

"Please Inuyasha?" I pouted and put on my puppy eyes. "I'll be a good girl. I don't want to stay cooped up in the house. Come on please?"

He didn't even budge and I was ready to give up when he folded his arms, but then he sighed and rolled his beautiful eyes. "Feh, whatever. Just quit your whining."

I don't know if it was from my excitement in spending time with Inuyasha outside and not in school, but before I knew it I was reaching out to hug him. And when he hopped off the bed away from me, I was hurt but I caught on quick enough and snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." I apologized to him.

He was standing in the middle of the room sweating and breathing hard. I felt like such a heel right then. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! Are you okay?"

He sighed deeply and looked up at me. "Yeah." He nodded.

I sighed, "Maybe I should stay home, give you some space." I was supposed to be helping him not making him worse.

He wiped his forehead. "No, I'm okay." My eyes watched as he opened my closet door and looked inside. "Get dressed and let's go."

Slowly I walked over until I was standing in front of my closet. "Are you sure?"

Inuyasha reached his hand out and fingered my leather jacket. "You were whining my damn ears off to get out of the house just a minute ago!"

I shook my head and pulled out a baggy half cut blue and white striped shirt and grabbed a white tank top plus a pair of grey jeans. "But that was before—"

"Don't worry 'bout it I'm fine." He quickly cut me off. I glanced over at him and to my surprise he reached out and picked up a lock of my hair and fingered it.

His brows shot up as if he was saying 'see? I'm okay.' He brought it to his nose and smelled it, then dropped it. "Go get dressed now."

I gave an inaudible sigh and took my clothes into the bathroom with me.

Twenty minutes later I was out and ready. I grabbed some money from my wallet just in case and slipped my feet into my shoes. "Ready."

"Let's go." I followed Inuyasha as he walked out of my room and out the house.

"I'm going out with Inuyasha mom, be back soon!" I waved to my mom. She waved back. "Okay dear."

A comfortable silence fell between me and Inuyasha as we walked to the store. I followed him in and grabbed a trolley, shopping is what I do best.

"So what's first on the list?" I chatted happily.

We went into the cereal aisle and he grabbed three different boxes of cereal. "I don't have a list." He stated.

Frowning, I carefully took the boxes from him and set them in the trolley. "So how do you know what you need?"

A claw tipped finger tapped his hood. "I have a great memory."

I scoffed. "Okay, so what's next?"

The store was a bit crowded and I watched as he carefully bobbed and weaved his way through the other customers.

"How often do you shop for food Inuyasha?"

"Only when I have to, I hate crowded places and I hate shopping." He grumbled disgruntledly as he walked into the dairy aisle. When he saw how clustered the aisle was he stopped and looked at me and then back at the people nervously.

"Milk?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded. "Milk, cheese, and ice cream."

"Got it." I nodded sharply and went into the aisle to get the three items. Only when I got to the ice cream did I remember that I didn't know what flavor he wanted. I thought about it. Half demons have awesome hearing right? "Inuyasha?" I said. I didn't yell or shout I just spoke normally.

He was at the beginning of the aisle watching people, and he turned to look at me. Happy that he heard, I pointed to the ice cream. "Chocolate, Strawberry, Cookies and Cream, Vanilla and Butter Pecan. Which one?"

I pointed to each one and he chose the Butter Pecan. I took it from the cooler; put it in the trolley and walked back over to him. "You know Inuyasha; if you write a list and give it to me I'll be happy to handle your shopping for you."

Next we went into the meat aisle and I watched him grab some chicken strips. "You sure?" he asked me as he placed the strips into the trolley.

I nodded and followed him into the next aisle. "Yup, it's no problem. Do you live far from my house?"

Chips, cookies, biscuits, and lots of instant ramen also went into the trolley. "Two blocks up from you in a green and white house." He answered.

I shrugged. "Okay I'll see when we go to carry the groceries."

Inuyasha looked at the trolley, then me. "You're coming home with me?"

"Am I not allowed to?" I asked, looking around at the other snacks on the shelf as he added more items to the trolley.

Inuyasha scratched his head through his hood. "It's not that you're not allowed to, I just haven't had anyone by my house before. You can come if you want, I guess."

I smiled. "Did we get everything?"

When he nodded I walked toward the register to get in line. He looked highly uncomfortable so I just smiled. "Give me the money and I'll pay for it and meet you outside 'kay?"

He didn't argue, he just handed the money over and went outside.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I looked at the two storied green and white house that Inuyasha lived in. The yard was well kept, and flowers bloomed in front of the porch.

"Well this is it." He swept his hand out in the direction of the house.

Smiling I walked up to the porch and waited for him to open the doors. "It's a beautiful house."

"Yeah well." He shrugged and put the key in the lock.

Inside was beautiful too. Warm colors were all around and the floors were wood. A big comfy cream sofa sat in the family room across from a flat screen TV and two love seats. Across from the family room was kitchen where Inuyasha was currently putting away the groceries.

The walls and shelves were bare, no pictures, paintings, nothing. The house was oddly quiet; you know the kind of quiet when it was empty.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Kagome asked, joining Inuyasha in putting away the groceries.

Placing the milk in the fridge, he glanced up. "Yup."

"My stepmom doesn't want to be bothered with caring for me. She tried but she gave up, couldn't handle me when I had episodes." He stated. "She hasn't totally forgotten about me though, she puts money on my account at the bank to make sure I eat and pay the bills and stuff." He finished with a shrug and moved to put the cookies and chips in the pantry.

My heart felt sad for him being so lonely and having to deal with all of the drama at school plus his phobia alone.

I watched as he came back for the ramen, and I promised myself then that he wouldn't have to go through anything else alone, I would be there for him. From there I watched him move around the kitchen, so agile and sexy. He was about 5ft. 9ins, the perfect height for me. As he grabbed something else from the counter, my eyes zeroed in on his mouth, and I wondered how it would feel against my skin. His hands were next, his beautiful claw tipped hands, so deadly but yet gentle when they caressed. I wanted so very much to touch him, to run my fingers through his silver hair and find out if I was a soft as I imagined. To find out what he looked like with no clothes concealing his nakedness. Even more so I wanted to caress his cute ears that lay atop his head…and…

"Kagome?"

I blinked once, twice as I came back from my daydream. I focused on Inuyasha, who was leaning on the counter with a smirk, watching me. "Penny for your thoughts?"

I blushed hard and it occurred to me then that I was developing strong feelings for my hanyou friend. The thought scared and excited me.

Boldly I walked slowly over to him until I stood about a foot away from him. He was still smirking so I decided that I wanted to experiment some more. "Inu?" I asked pensively.

"Hmm?" he retorted watching me.

"I want you to touch my face this time." I smiled calmly when his smirk faded. "You can do it Inu, just try. You can stop whenever you feel like." I reassured him.

He just nodded.

My heart was beating fast in anticipation. She didn't know how bad I wanted to hug her earlier, but I got nervous and had to move away from her. She probably thought she hid it well but I saw the hurt on her face when I moved away. It killed me to see her hurt but I just couldn't do it. I was afraid. Afraid to hurt her, afraid of what it might feel like to touch her, afraid that _he_ would plague my mind again.

Pushing those thoughts away for the moment I reached out a claw tipped finger and proceeded to close the distance between my hand and her cheek. As I got closer I could feel the sweat breaking out on my skin. Another inch closer and blood was roaring in my ears. I tried to get closer but my stomach started to do flips. I quickly pulled back and put space between us. "I can't, I feel like I wanna throw up." I said quickly, cursing myself mentally for being a loser.

Her kissable mouth turned up into a small smile and she shrugged. "Okay, maybe next time." My eyes watched as she walked past the counter toward the family room. "Nice compliment by the way, I just love being told that the thought of toughing me makes you nauseous." She paused in the door way and placed her hand over her heart. "That makes me feel _so_ beautiful." Her words dripped with sarcasm.

I smiled and followed her into the family room and sat next to her on the couch. She was playing with her hair. "Nothing I say can change the fact that you're beautiful."

My heart beat faster. "Now you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not." He leaned back and rested his head. "Don't you think you're beautiful?"

"Yeah I guess," I shrugged. "I'm not ugly."

I felt a sharp tug on a lock of my hair so I turned to look at him. He was looking at me, right in my eyes. "You're beautiful Kagome."

My face heated up. "T-thanks."

He shrugged and flipped on the television with the remote.

* * *

Monday, at school during P.E. as I was running the three laps that the class was assigned I heard someone calling my name.

"Kagome!"

My gaze scattered around the numerous students to find the source of the voice.

"Kagome! Over here!"

I looked over at the other end of the field where the boys were doing P.E. Kouga smiled and waved me over. Changing direction, I jogged over to stand beside him. "What's up?" I said between pants.

He placed his arm around my shoulder and smiled. "I was wondering if you would do the honors of going out with me to the movies tonight."

I gently removed his hand from my shoulder and shook my head. "No thanks Kouga. I'm not interested."

He frowned. "It's that mutt huh?" he scowled and nodded his head in the direction of Inuyasha, who was leaning on the fence scowling at Kouga.

"No, I'm just not interested. We can be friends though." Kagome offered with a smile.

He shook his head. "That would ruin my rep if I'm seen with that freak, full demons like myself despise half demon trash, and I know you won't stop hanging out with him if I asked."

Kagome elbowed him. "No I would not, neither do I care what people think."

Kouga smiled and brushed a finger over her cheek. "That's what's so special about you Kagome. You see past outer appearances to the person on the inside."

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, unlike some people." She said and turned to jog over to Inuyasha.

"Hey." She smiled.

Inuyasha looked her up and down. "I see you were getting friendly with wolf face over there."

Tilting her head to the side she smiled. "I was only chatting, you have no need to get jealous." She smiled triumphantly.

A red tint crept up over his cheeks. "Feh! Like I would be jealous of that flea bitten mongrel. I just don't like him."

Kagome chuckled.

"Watcha laughing at wench? What's so funny?" he scowled.

A sneaker sailed and knocked him in the head. "I'm not a wench you jerk!" Kagome glared angrily.

Picking up the sneaker he threw it back at her, hitting her on the thigh. "Yea yea, jeez don't get your panties in a bunch." He flicked his hand, bored.

"Why you!"

He looked back to see Kagome fuming. He smiled and took off in a jog, speeding up when the fiery blue eyed beauty gave chase. Everyone else either ignored the freaks or watched with a shocked expression as the freak of the school ran around the field from his friend, laughing and smiling happily for the first time.

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen that is it for this chapter, hope you have enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought about it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty guys and girls here we go another chapter! hope that everyone enjoys it and if not then oh well i tried. thank you for all of your feedback it was much appreciated.  
**

"Am I allowed to sit now?"

It had been two days since she was at his house and the stubborn half demon still hadn't relented in saying 'no', and a certain raven haired girl was getting fed up with it.

Inuyasha didn't have to look up from his book to know who it was. "No, Kagome." He sighed to hide his smirk.

He could practically feel her roll her big beautiful blue eyes. "Fine, whatever. Here's your lunch." She smiled at him and set his lunch box down.

"Thanks." He nodded and pulled the box in front of him, whatever was in there sure smelled delicious. "Gome." He called to her before she could walk away. Said girl looked over her shoulder. "What?"

He didn't hide his smirk this time. "You forgot my drink."

Her reaction was instantaneous. Big ice blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "What am I? Your servant?" she said quietly the anger evident in her voice.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile on the inside, he loved getting a rise out of her and…well she was beautiful even when she was angry. "How could you bring me lunch with no drink? You want me to choke to death wench?" he said gruffly, laughter in his eyes.

Kagome's face turned red with anger. "Drink? You want a drink? Okay your Highness, I'll get you your damn drink." She said through clenched teeth.

She stormed over to the cafeteria lady. "Water please, bottled." Paying and grabbing the bottled water in her hand firmly she located her target across the room and chucked it at his head that was currently bent down over his lunch box. She stood with a smirk on her face, waiting for the bottle to make contact.

Her smirk twisted into a glare when a clawed hand caught the bottle firmly before it hit his head. Golden eyes smiled at her, "Thanks." He mouthed.

Furious she stormed out of the cafeteria to escape the confused glances of the students that had heard her growl and from a pair of laughing golden eyes that she loved.

On the roof in her usual spot, Kagome set out her blanket before sitting down and taking out her lunch, chicken strips with mac and cheese. Her spot was located on the shady side of the building that housed the stairs. A cool, gentle breeze blew across the roof, caressing her skin and brushing through her hair. Kagome's chest puffed out and retracted with a sigh. _Inuyasha could be so irritating sometimes. She knew that he had been sitting at his table long before she came; she_ _knew that he liked his space and had a phobia too. But after knowing her more than two months you would think that he would have gotten use to her by now, he sits next to me when we hang out, has no problem toughing my hair and yet he still doesn't want me to sit with him at lunch time. And that hurts._

Another chicken strip went into her mouth, and then she closed her eyes and chewed her food, letting the breeze calm her. Her hair brushed against her cheek with the wind and she brushed it away, only to have it brush back again, so she left it. When she felt a brush against her cheek again she thought nothing of it.

She opened her eyes however, when she felt a claw glide over her cheek lightly. Frosty blue met molten gold.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

She smiled and snuggled her cheek into his palm, her current frustration with the half demon forgotten. "Nothing. You did it Inuyasha, you touched my cheek."

Inuyasha looked at his palm that was currently cupping her cheek. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't so bad." He smiled, brushing his thumb across her cheek. "Your skin is so soft."

"Mm." Kagome sighed contentedly as his touch caused cold bumps to break out on her skin and little shivers to race down her spine. Warmth pooled in the area between her legs and Kagome bit her bottom lip while she opened her eyes again. She needed to calm down.

"So how was your lunch?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the breathlessness from her voice.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what his nose was telling him, his Kagome was getting aroused. He inhaled again just to be sure, and his nose was not lying because he smelt it again. His ego soared, he couldn't believe it, Kagome enjoyed his touch and it turned her on.

"Uh…i-it was really good, thanks." He stammered. He gently dropped his hand from her soft cheek; this wasn't a place for his Kagome to be excited. Save that for when he could touch her fully.

"Good, glad you enjoyed it." She smiled shifting her legs underneath her.

Inuyasha sat down cross legged on the blanket. "So this is where you eat lunch huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed at him. "Yes. Why what's wrong?"

Inuyasha scrunched his nose. "Nothing, I like it actually."

Kagome looked around and shrugged. "I mainly sit here for the view and fresh air."

Nodding he plucked a chicken strip from Kagome's fingers. "yup." He said putting the strip in his mouth.

"Hey!" Kagome admonished. "You had your own already!"

He cocked a brow. "So? I want one of yours too."

"Greedy, selfish pig." Kagome grumbled quietly.

Inuyasha shot her a glare. "I heard that."

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "Well you are!"

Inuyasha stretched out on the blanket on his back putting his hands behind his head looking at the sky. "Not greedy, I just have a big appetite. And you're just saying that I'm selfish because I won't let you sit at my table."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well you won't let me sit at your table, but yet here you are sitting on my blanket in my spot without my permission."

Inuyasha looked over at her from his spot on the blanket. "You could have sat down if you wanted, I just kept saying no to see how long you'd last before you snapped. You surprisingly have a lot of patience."

Kagome glared. "You mean you've been playing with me all this time?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not at the beginning, I thought you were annoying then. It was after that day you were chasing me around the field but failed to catch me." He smirked at the memory. "Slow poke."

"Jerk." She glared. "And I am not slow! Are you forgetting that you're a half demon? You have an advantage moron."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Denial." "Ouch!" he spat when a fork hit him in the arm. "You tryin' to draw blood woman?"

Kagome smirked devilishly. "Maybe a little."

With a roll of his amber eyes, Inuyasha jumped up onto his feet and stretched. "Class is going to start soon, hurry up and eat. We have Miss Lin in Family life ad you know how she is about 'punctuality.'" He mocked adding air quotations on punctuality.

A dull ache was starting in Kagome's forehead and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yeah I know." She said softly, rubbing at her temples. Squinting her eyes for a few seconds, she then got up and collected her things slowly, careful not to jolt her head too suddenly.

"You alright?" Inuyasha asked with a tilt of his head.

Kagome brushed off her skirt. "Yeah I'm fine, let's go to class."

Golden eyes narrowed, Inuyasha opened the door to the roof open for her. Kagome walked past him and down the stairs, hoping that he wouldn't see the pain she was trying to hide. Her small ache had turned into a full blown headache now. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned to glance at Inuyasha who was coming down right behind her, and then led the way to Miss Lin's class.

As the final bell rang sounding the end of another school day, Kagome sighed as she looked out her classroom window, her head still pounding. The weather had changed rapidly in the past hour, from sunny at lunch time to dark skies and pouring rain. Gathering her books together she resigned herself to taking the bus today, and made her way to her locker to grab the books she needed and put away the ones she didn't. Approaching the front doors to the school she spotted a familiar grey hoodie and made her way over.

"Hey." She smiled through her headache.

"Hey." Inuyasha nodded as he turned to her. "Got your umbrella?"

She shook her head gently. "Nope, I'm gonna take the bus today."

Inuyasha's brows went up in a surprised fashion. "Well let's go then, before it gets crowded."

The two teens dashed in the rain, over to the bus that was filling up by the minute. She waited as some students stepped aside a good amount of space to let Inuyasha through to his seat. She followed a minute later her uniform spattered with raindrops. This time she didn't hesitate to walk in the back of the bus. Students in nearby seats watched in fascination as she walked to the back of the bus. Inuyasha sat there, a vacant on either side of him while the seats next to the window were occupied.

With a smirk Kagome dropped her bag next to Inuyasha's, which in turn earned a raise of the brow from the half demon. She shot him a small smile and sat down in the vacant seat on his left.

Students that had already piled onto the bus and were seated looked at the two with surprised faces. Inuyasha, the freak, had actually let someone sit next to him and he wasn't tearing her head off.

"Feeling smug huh?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged. "What? You told me that you didn't mind me sitting next to you, so I decided to see if you meant it."

"I meant the cafeteria table wench."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Well too bad, what's the difference anyway? Besides you know you like having me next to you." She finished batting her lashes flirtatiously.

Inuyasha blinked and a slight blush crept over his cheeks. "Feh, whatever. I'd rather you sit there than someone I'm not at all comfortable with I guess."

The bus doors closed and the big monster of transportation started on its routine. Kagome smirked at Inuyasha. "You were blushing." She stated smugly.

"Feh, you need to get your eyes checked woman. I don't blush, that's for women." Inuyasha shot back defensively.

Kagome folded her arms smugly. "And you're a man right?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked her in the eye. "If you're not sure I can show you what's hanging between my legs."

Kagome's blue eyes opened wide and her mouth opened and closed a few times before she smiled and retorted. "Sure, are you going to show me where it goes too?"

It was Inuyasha's turn to stare at her. He cleared his throat lowly. "I can show you where it goes, make you drip for me and then give it to you how you want until you scream out in pleasure."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and clenched her fists to her side. She closed her eyes as a familiar ache started at her core. Her heart was speeding up, she was excited.

She heard Inuyasha chuckle and opened her eyes to look at him. He was looking at her, desire swirling in the depths of his golden eyes. "See?" he smirked and tapped his nose. "I can smell your arousal." He whispered.

Kagome smiled wickedly. "Good."

Inuyasha forgot himself and brushed a clawed finger across her cheek. He glanced past her and nodded his head. "This is your stop, Kagome."

Kagome looked out the bus window and saw her street. She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled. Quickly she placed her hand over the one he had on her cheek still and then dropped it to pick up her backpack. "See you later Inu." She said as she stood up and exited the bus, dashing up the many shrine steps as fast as she could in the rain.

Inuyasha sat at the back of the bus in his seat looking at his right hand blankly. As the bus began to pull away from the bus stop he lay back in the seat and slowly a big toothy smile lit up his face. The skin on his right hand didn't burn, he didn't feel nauseous and he was fine. His hand tingled excitedly where she had touched him.

His Kagome, his obsession had touched him finally, and he had enjoyed it. Maybe her being able to touch him all over wasn't as impossible as he thought.

Kagome watched out of the window as the bus pulled away from the sidewalk. She was wet, cold and her head ached, but she was smiling in wonder despite all of that. She had touched Inuyasha, she knew, her hand still tingled where she had placed her hand on his. Her smile threatened to fall when she wondered how he reacted, she hadn't looked back to see until she was inside.

She turned away from the window and made her way upstairs to take a shower, passing Souta in the hall she reached out and ruffled his mop of black hair. "Hey squirt."

Souta brushed her hand away. "Hey sis." He replied and ducked as she reached out to ruffle his hair again and dashed down the stairs. He stopped midway and called to her. "One guy called Hojo called for you." He said and took the rest of the stairs down.

Kagome's brows were drawn together in a frown. "Who's Hojo?" She asked the empty hall.

* * *

**I'm sorry to do this but that's it until the next chapter.**

**Hope you had fun reading it nonetheless! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You lovely readers all around the world thank you for your reviews and other feedback on the story it is greatly appreciated. I sincerely hope that you'll like this chapter.**

**Now on with the story…**

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his room, dropping his backpack on the floor with a thud. It was nighttime now and he was just arriving home from his run through the woods at a nearby park. He hadn't planned to go running, but when he got off the bus he had impulsively decided to run off some of the energy he had.

Stripping down to his briefs, he brushed at the sweat coated his upper torso and face. He ran his right hand through his hair and when he caught the faint whiff of strawberries he smiled remembering why he needed to run anyway. His obsession had touched him today and he had liked it. Okay he lied. He had loved it. Even that little whisper of a touch she had given him had excited him, realizing that he didn't mind her touching him. It was a great feeling after five years of putting up with people who insisted on trying to touch him when he knew he would hate the thought of it, to finally have someone who wanted to get to know him, and befriend him, actually care about him, not be ashamed to be seen with 'the freak' or 'the half breed' no matter what people think.

Kagome was a really special girl and he was happy to have met her. Five long years of thinking that he wasn't going to have a normal relationship with someone, thinking that he was doomed to be alone the rest of his life, were shattered today in one little touch from a girl he treasured above all else.

Kagome.

He could see her bright beautiful ice blue eyes smiling at him, her soft lips pulled up at the corners, her long and elegant neck down to her breasts; round and voluptuous, her small waist spreading into round full hips. Her skin would be fair and creamy all over her body, soft to the touch.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and looked down at his throbbing member with a smile, he only had to think about her and he was up and ready.

He walked into his bathroom, turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray, grabbing the soap and washing the dirt and grime of the day away. While he was lathering his body his mind wanted his touch to be someone else's. He wouldn't mind having Kagome here with him right now. He knew she probably wasn't serious when they were teasing each other on the bus today, but he was.

He wanted her with a fierceness he couldn't explain. He hadn't wanted his Kikyo even half as much as he wanted Kagome. Stepping under the spray he laid his ears flat to his head to prevent water from getting in them and let the water wash away the soap, rinsing his body clean.

But there was one more thing to take care of. He still had an erection. He smirked to himself; he hadn't had one of those in a long while. His right hand gripped his member firmly; he knew just how to deal with this for a temporary time. When he could though he wouldn't hesitate to let Kagome handle it for him, he just had to wait.

A scene played out in his head as he began stroking, of himself lying in his bed on his back, listening to the music that poured out of the radio.

_His bedroom door opened and the light from the hall spilled in the room revealing his position on the bed to the shadow in the doorway. The shadowed figure walked into the room and he noticed it was a person but his nose was telling him that it wasn't just any person; it was his strawberry scented Kagome that walked to stand at the foot of the bed watching him. He raised a clawed hand and she placed her hand into his, climbing onto the bed to straddle him._

_He brushed her cheek with his thumb and she dipped her head to meet with his in a sweet drugging kiss._

Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut in the shower as he let the fantasy take him.

_When they parted for air she lifted up his shirt to plant butterfly kisses all over his chest. His hands caressed her body, dipping in her shirt between the valleys of her breasts. He tugged the shirt over her head, peeled the bra from her mounds and latched on to a pert dusky nipple, electing a moan from her beautiful lips that shot fire in his belly. She ended her torture by pulling her breast out of his mouth with a 'pop' and sliding down his body to his pants. She undressed him and let him member spring up from its confines, her eyes filled with interest. She swirled her tongue in his navel and made her way down, teasing him by kissing the inner sides of his thighs._

_When she moved to tough his throbbing erection he stopped her. 'What's wrong?' she asked._

'_If I let you do that I'll be finished before we even start.' He panted._

_She removed his hands from hers and smirked._

Inuyasha's breathing was labored now, he was getting close he could feel it, just a little longer.

'_But I want to taste you.' She said wrapping her right hand around his erection. Inuyasha was enjoying her touch too much to protest further._

_A harsh gasp was torn from his throat when her warm tongue touched the tip of his shaft. 'Kagome.' He choked out._

_She opened her mouth and slid it down onto him and he hissed in pleasure. _

_Inuyasha gripped the bed as she took him further in her warm wet little mouth, bobbing up and down, bringing him closer to the edge with every pull of her mouth. His breath became labored and he gripped the bed tighter. Fuck she knew just how to drive him wild._

Inuyasha gripped the wall as he got closer to release.

_She pulled one last time with her mouth and then circled her tongue on the very sensitive tip of his shaft…_

"Oh fuck Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as his orgasm shot through him. His seed spilled out over his hand and onto the shower floor. He leaned against the wall of the shower panting, tingles spreading all over his body. Grabbing the soap he cleaned up and shut off the shower. Toweling dry he strutted into his bedroom smiling at the bed and pulled out a pajama pant and a black t-shirt slipping them on. A quick glance at the clock told him it was ten-twenty. He looked out the window and smiled.

* * *

Kagome smiled tiredly at her mom, "I'm gonna go to bed mom, night."

Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, "Goodnight dear." She said softly before turning her attention back to the show that they were watching together earlier.

_After trying to remember who Hojo was and failing miserably she had headed into the tub and showered and from there she went down to dinner with her family. They had talked about their days as usual, jokes had been told and arguments had been settled._

_After dinner Souta had gone into the TV room to play video games while Kagome's mom had asked about Inuyasha, which earned a blush from Kagome, a knowing look from her mom and a scoff from Gramps._

"_He's a demon I tell you!" Gramps had argued._

"_Half demon actually, Gramps." Kagome had muttered, bored._

"_Demon or half I think Inuyasha is a good kid." Ms. Higurashi had smiled. "And I think you two would make a cute couple Kagome."_

_This had earned a big blush from Kagome. "Mom!" she had whined._

"_No demon will date my Grandbaby! No man is good enough!" Gramps had added heatedly._

"_Kagome is growing up dad; she will date boys and get married one day!" Ms. H had retorted back._

_And that's how Kagome left them, arguing at the table about her dating boys and whatnot. She had joined Souta in playing video games for about an hour or two and every time she lost she messed with him by tackling him with kisses and messing up his hair._

_She had laughed when he made gagging noises and fought to keep her away. Souta was twelve now, so he was too old to get 'kissy kissies' from his big sis._

_Mom had sent a pouting Souta to bed soon after nine and Kagome and her mom watched the telly and chatted about how she was fitting in at school and if she was enjoying Japan. Gramps went to his room muttering something about demons and making ofudas._

That brings us back to where we are now, Kagome trudging up the stairs to her room and stripping along her room floor she flopped into bed and slipped into her cool sheets, melting into her nice soft pillow, soft bed and well…soft blanket.

She sighed and slipped into slumber.

Already sleeping peacefully she didn't hear her window open, nor did she see the teen climb into her room and shut the window back down.

* * *

Inuyasha stood still for a second or two to let his vision adjust to the darkness. He stepped over to the side of her bed, squatting down to look at her face. She was as innocent as an angel when she slept. Of its own accord, his clawed fingers brushed against her soft cheeks. Now that he knew what her touch felt like, he never wanted forget it. Hence the reason he was here in her room at night, he had hoped she was still awake so she could touch him one more time.

Inuyasha stood up and climbed into the bed on the other side of Kagome and slipped under the covers. He just wanted to be near her, feel her next to him every now and again. Inuyasha was facing Kagome's back and with a sigh of frustration he tugged on her hair softly, he had thought he could wait but he couldn't.

"Kagome." He whispered softly, he felt bad for waking her.

"Mmm?" she groaned sleepily a minute later.

"You wake?" he asked. (Don't you just hate when people wake you and then ask you that?)

"Nuh uh." She mumbled drifting back to sleep.

"Kagome." Inuyasha tried again.

A sigh was heard through her pillow. "Who arree you and whaattt do you wanntttt." She whined eyes still closed in slumber.

Inuyasha chuckled, she was too cute. "It's me, Inuyasha."

She rolled her head to the left and snuggled into her pillow. "Shut up and go to sleep then yasha."

"But I want you to touch me Kagome, like you did today." Inuyasha whispered slowly, embarrassed that was actually fucking asking her to touch him.

An irritated groan was heard just before Kagome scooted her body closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as he begun to get nervous, but he pushed it away, this was Kagome. He thought she would just rest her hand on him but was surprised when she rolled on top of his chest. He moved his hands to avoid touching her out of habit and blinked as it settled into his brain that Kagome was laying on top of him, body to body, head on his chest, the rest of her between his legs…..naked.

When his stomach turned over he moved quickly but gently and slid her off of him back onto her pillow. When that was done he sat up in the bed and took a few breaths to calm back down, reminding himself that it was only Kagome. Calm again he laid his head back down and just looked at her.

He sucked in a breath slowly and got her scent of strawberries, his dick hardened painfully stiff and he closed his eyes. Kami how he wanted to be able to touch her all over. He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, "Kami let me hurry get over this phobia, especially for Kagome."

He tucked his arms on either side of him although he itched to touch her he knew he shouldn't rush trying to get over his phobia. Inuyasha closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Kagome's breathing.

* * *

The next morning as she walked through the front doors of the school Kagome had the oddly feeling that she was being watched. Trying to shake off the feeling she hummed a tone as she walked to her locker, opened the lock and pulled the books she needed, but when she closed her locker door there was a boy standing there looking at her.

"What the—" Kagome started.

"Hello." The boys smiled at her. He had dark brown hair, around five feet eight, boyish features and violet eyes.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Kagome asked quickly.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked and chuckled. "I'm sorry if I startled you, my name is Hojo."

Kagome moved her hand to dismiss the apology but when she heard his name she froze and let her hand fall back to her side.

"Hojo?" she blinked. "You're the one that called my house looking for me yesterday!"

He nodded. "Yeah I called but I was told that weren't home yet so I thought I would talk to you today."

Kagome frowned and folded her arms. "How do you know me and my house number?"

Hojo shrugged. "Oh, I'm on the student council, I got your number from the records, and I have seen you around the school. I've always wanted to talk to you but was too shy."

Kagome' eyes went up as if to say 'oh really!' and then she shrugged. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hojo blinked and looked sideways nervously. "I ah, just wanted to…you know…ask you if you would…like to go see a movie with me on Friday? But only if you want to that is." He finished quietly and looked down at his shoes.

Kagome blushed. "Well Hojo the thing is that I like someone already. But I don't see a reason why we can't be friends."

Hojo sighed. "I see. It's that boy you hang around all the time isn't it?" he nodded his head when Kagome blushed harder. "Well friends it is then."

"Why weren't you at the bus woman?" Inuyasha called out behind Kagome as he approached her locker.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and smiled. "Because I was here, talking to someone you big oaf."

Inuyasha scowled when he saw Hojo and Kagome pinched him, she was confused when she turned and saw Hojo frowning at Inuyasha as well. Did these two know each other?

"What do you want Hobo?" Inuyasha glared.

"Nothing from you Takahashi." Hojo retorted and then turned to Kagome with a smile. "Well I'll see you around Kagome!" he waved as he left a confused Kagome standing next to a glaring hanyou.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "What with you and Hojo?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "That worm actually had the balls to touch my head last year in gym when I was sitting on the bleachers while the rest played dodge ball, claiming he was 'only trying to get my attention to tell me the gym teacher wanted to see me.'"

Kagome grabbed her backpack and turned to walk to class as the bell rang. "So what did you do? She asked as they headed for first period science.

Inuyasha smirked. "I broke his damn arm."

* * *

**Well my lovely readers I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter of Touch Me Not. Reviews are appreciated, I love reading what you guys think whether it be good or bad. Until next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it was a long wait and I'm sorry. I'd had a huge case of writer's block. I finally worked through it and this was the result. I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**To my reader Ai2000: I have read all of your reviews, no worries. I had writer's block and I apologize for keeping my readers waiting. **

**On with the chapter...**

Inuyasha tossed and turned restlessly in his big king sized bed, his body glistening with sweat despite the ceiling fan spinning in the room at high speed. His hair was a tousled mess and his brow was furrowed in anger. Although on some conscious state Inuyasha knew he was dreaming, knew that the man that stood before him was no longer among the living, knew that he was not really in the basement of the house.

But that didn't stop the dream from playing over in his head, flinging him back into his memory, bringing back those three days five years ago that changed his life forever.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Inuyasha grunted and swung again at the punching bag, dropping in a series of punches in quick succession before he took a break and wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his gloved hand and caught the bottle of water Kikyo threw at him from her perch on the porch swing. He thanked her and drunk greedily from the bottle, not stopping until it was empty._

"_How long you gonna be at that thing?" She sighed and pulled at her white shorts that matched her green and white tank top._

_Inuyasha watched the action and then looked up a fraction to her chest. His heart raced and he threw the bottle down before rubbing at his bare, sweaty chest absently. "Another hour maybe, Why?"_

_The black haired, dark brown-eyed girl sighed and let her head fall back against the swing. "You promised we'd go to the river today." She groaned._

_Inuyasha smiled at the thought of his beautiful, seventeen year old step-sister in a swimsuit. "Hold your horses would ya?" he consulted his watch for the time. "It's only after twelve! It'll be cooler around one." The fifteen year old half demon (in human years) turned back to his punching bag and threw a couple of punches._

_Kikyo huffed. "Fine then! I'm going to the river now, when you're done you can meet me there." She flipped her hair and walked off of the porch toward the woods that were a mile in back of the house._

_Inuyasha watched her hips as they swayed from left to right and when she turned around and stuck up her middle finger at him he rolled his eyes and called out to her. "Be careful!"_

_Kikyo continued walking and he turned back toward his punching bag._

_His punching bag had become a sort of refuge for the half demon ever since his father had gotten it for him two years ago, when his father had remarried his step-mom and they had moved into this house. He had needed something to hit when he got stressed and frustrated and his step mom had complained about his leaving holes in the wall so his father had bought him a punching bag._

_Every day he came home from school he would spend a few hours at the bag punching away his frustrations from those stupid humans at school that got on his damn nerves. He knew his strength and that's why he didn't hit them, they were too weak, so as he was mistreated and looked down on as the freak he would come home and beat the shit out of his bag._

_A year after that his father died on his way walking home of a gunshot to the brain. Inuyasha knew that it had had to be a special bullet for his father not to have heard it coming, or being fired. He hadn't been able to prove it though. Inuyasha had been devastated; first his mom died when he was two and now his dad. He had stopped going to school and just spent hours hitting the punching bag. Until one day his crush, also his step sister Kikyo had come home from school, barged into his room and told him that she was sick and tired of his behavior. She had walked up to him face to face and although he glared at her and she had glared at him she whispered to him that it would be okay, that he was stronger than that. He had been surprised when she placed two kisses on him, one on his cheek and a peck on the lips. She left right after that saying that he had better be to school tomorrow. He was and over time they got close, he fell back into a normal routine and now things were okay. Even his step mom seeing someone a year later didn't bother him much._

_Inuyasha bit his lip and punched harder at the bag._

_1 hour and 15 minutes later…_

_Inuyasha's ears perked up and swiveled in the direction of the woods. Throwing off his boxing gloves he dashed toward the woods. He knew he heard it. Kikyo had screamed, not the kind like when she sees an animal, the kind when you need help. His heart was pounding and his mind was racing trying to come up with scenarios of what happened._

_Trees passed by in a flash as he dashed through the woods, his ears up and alert to catch even the slightest sound of danger. As he got nearer to the river he caught the green and white of Kikyo's tank top and he rushed over to her a frown on his face. "I heard you scream, what's wrong?" he asked because Kikyo looked perfectly fine, not a scratch on her, which puzzled him._

"_You kept me waiting too long so I decided to get your attention and bring you to me." Kikyo smiled sexily as she walked close up to Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his cheek._

_Inuyasha stiffened. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly as she continued to rub her body against him._

"_I'm distracting you from that bag for a few moments." She smiled, although oddly, her smile made him uncomfortable. Her kiss however was sweet and he responded, wrapping his arms around her._

_Kikyo broke the kiss and stepped back quickly and he was puzzled. Pain shot through his skull as he was struck over the head from behind and Inuyasha dropped to his knees, stars clouding his vision as he fell forward, his mind in a dizzy spin._

_He could make out Kikyo's face as she bent down to him. "I'm sorry." She said, although she looked anything but. Inuyasha glared at her. He was looking at a stranger._

_Arms pinned him down and bound him then he was injected with something, after that he had no clue because his world went black._

_00_

_He was in a dark room and it was hot and stuffy. That was the first thing Inuyasha noticed as he came to. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw a small window at the farthest wall to his left, it was dirty but he could make out some shrubs and a street. So he was in the basement of a house. He tried to move to the window but found he couldn't. He looked at the metal table/slab thing he was strapped to by thick metal cuffs or clamps, whatever the hell they were._

_He tugged and tugged but the mother fucking pieces of shit wouldn't budge, even with his half demon strength. What the fuck?_

_Inuyasha growled menacingly at them and continued to tug, adding his fee to the mix he struggled with all his might but the stupid chunks of metal would _not_ move._

"_Ah Fuck!" he growled out loud._

_When he heard laughter erupt from a dark corner he spun his head in the direction and glared, waiting on whoever it was to show themself._

"_It's useless; they're enchanted so they won't break that easily. I doubt even someone as strong as you could do It." a voice called out of the dark corner._

"_Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded to know._

_More chuckling came from the dark corner. "Your temper, it's cute."_

_Inuyasha growled angrily. "Why don't you come over here you damn coward? Show your ugly face so I know who I'm going to kill when I get out of this thing!"_

"_It'll be fun trying to break you, I'm looking forward to It." the voice replied._

"_Stop pushing my fucking button and get your ass out here already!" Inuyasha shouted and struggled against the clamps again._

"_So eager to see me already?" the voice smiled smugly. "I haven't even done anything yet Inuyasha."_

_Inuyasha just growled._

_A man with pale skin, black creepy eyes, black oily looking hair and a slight crooked nose dressed in a black shirt and jeans walked out of the darkness and moved to stand in the light that came from a ceiling light hanging above Inuyasha's head._

_Inuyasha's brow furrowed "Naraku?" Inuyasha was creeped out now. Naraku the next door neighbor had him held hostage._

_Naraku smiled. "Yes. Shocked to see me Inuyasha? It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_The golden eyed half demon quirked a brow at the creepy man that stood before him ranting._

"_You see," Naraku started. "From the first day I saw you I wanted to meet you. I remember that day two years ago very well in fact. You were lifting boxes from the moving van and your sister was lounging in the grass watching you work. You wore a white t-shirt and jeans that day."_

_Inuyasha's face screwed up in disgust. The bastard even remembered what he was wearing?_

"_Your father was helping your step-mom with the boxes inside and I watched from my window upstairs as you lifted three and four boxes at a time, sweat dampening your shirt because of how hot it was that day." Naraku continued on. "Then to my pleasure you took off your shirt and bared your sweaty golden chest to the world, and me. I was fascinated. You were the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. And then your sister said something to you and you smirked at her then flexed your muscles." Naraku frowned. "I found that to upset me, you see, I found that I wanted you to myself._

_Inuyasha felt bile rise up in his throat. The mother fucker was a nasty piece of shit._

_Naraku dismissed the last sentence with a flick of his hand and continued on. "Anyway as the days went by I became even more fascinated with you, obsessed you could say. Many times I would sit on my porch and watch you and your sister, arguing, laughing and playing pranks. I even saw the looks you gave her when she wasn't looking. I knew you liked her; I did too just not as much as I liked you. I found out she liked me, she was passing by one day and we talked. She had smelled faintly of you and it stirred my blood. One day she noticed and she thought that she had aroused me and I didn't let her know any different. We had sex and don't get me wrong she was a good lay but what made her better was that when I had my nose in her neck I caught your scent and I used my imagination to bring me to a speedy completion. She enjoyed me, I know because she kept coming back. I always enjoyed those days more when she smelled of you." Naraku sighed in memory. "Soon I wanted more and I had to meet you, so…here you are."_

"_You're a sick bastard and if you touch me I'll kill you." Inuyasha spat at him._

_Naraku only smiled._

_(Next Scene)_

_Inuyasha sighed miserably. He didn't know how long he'd been down here but he knew he was hungry. His torso was ridden with pink welts from the whip the sick psycho, Naraku had used on him earlier for his warped sexual gratification. His body was numb from being in one spot too long and his head hurt. _

_When he heard footsteps on the stairs located somewhere in this filthy room he turned his head, the only thing not strapped down, to see who it was. He heard four pairs of footsteps walking toward him before he saw Naraku and three other girls, all beautiful. One of the girls gasped and rushed over to him, "He's beautiful!" she purred._

_The other girls followed and they rubbed his numb body, checking out his muscles and his hair even his dick, freaking out._

"_Oh! I wanna go first!"_

"_Just looking at him is making me wet!"_

"_I can't wait to suck his big dick!"_

"_Girls!" Naraku interrupted them. "He is mine. You get a turn when I say so." Inuyasha watched as Naraku pushed a button and the table he was strapped to move and lay back flat from the tilted position it was in earlier._

_The black-eyed man walked over to Inuyasha with a small smile on his face. "Relax, I won't bite unless you want me to." Ignoring the half demon's "Fucking bastard" comment, Naraku lifted his right hand and brushed one of his digits across Inuyasha's stomach, much to the half demon's discomfort. Spreading his hand flat against Inuyasha's stomach he caressed slowly from chest to belly button, a perverted smile on his face as his eyes closed in pleasure._

"_You don't know how long and how bad I've wanted to touch you. You feel better than I imagined." Naraku sighed in pleasure, continuously running his palm up and down over the hanyou's torso._

"_Get your fucking hands off me! You're sick!" Inuyasha glared heatedly at the psycho in front of him._

_Naraku rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly. "You know Inuyasha, I'm tired of hearing you talk now." He looked over to one of the girls. "Shut him up."_

_Tape was placed over his mouth a minute later and if looks could kill the glare Inuyasha gave all of them would have them dead in seconds._

"_Much better, thanks Kanna." Naraku smiled and leaned down to sniff Inu's chest. He sighed heavily and placed a kiss on him. "You smell better in person too."_

_Inuyasha thrashed about, muffled noises coming from beneath the tape. He hated it when that stupid man touched him; it made his skin crawl in disgust and his stomach lurch._

"_Kanna," Naraku called softly and stepped back from the table, his erection clearly seen by the bulge in his pants. "Take your turn, Rei come deal with this." He finished pointing at his erection._

_A chair was pulled out and set a few feet away from Inuyasha. Naraku sank into it and a girl with purple hair, light brown skin and grey eyes knelt before him and pulled his pant down to his ankles, letting his erection spring forth she gripped it and sheathed it with her mouth._

_Inuyasha assumed that the girl was Rei and turned his gaze away and onto the girl that was currently standing by the table, smiling at him. "I'm going to enjoy you."_

_Inuyasha stared at her blankly and closed his eyes. He couldn't fucking move cause his limbs were numb as shit and he couldn't talk, fuck the sick bastard that put him in this position._

_He tried shifting when she started undoing the string on his jersey pants to make it difficult for whatever the hell she was going to do but she paid him no mind and pulled down his pants and his boxers, squealing in delight when she saw his dick. "Oh my! I can't wait to see when you get hard." She smiled._

_Inuyasha sighed and shook his head from side to side. He hoped she didn't have any diseases; he didn't want his first time to be with a diseased rat. Yes he was a virgin, so fucking what?_

_Kanna fondled his balls with one hand and held him in her other. "I'm only going to give you a blow job for now." She winked at Inuyasha and took him into her mouth._

_Inuyasha so didn't like being violated like this but he was a male with a sex drive so after ten minutes or so he started to get hard, against his own will mind you, it seemed his brain wasn't getting through to his manhood to stay down._

_It felt okay, it wasn't bad but it wasn't awesome either. Fuck, he did a better job with his hands! But it was okay I guess, at least enough to get him hard. From the corner of his eye he could see Naraku watching intently, practically staring at his dick with a longing look, and it made Inuyasha sick._

_When he was fully erect Naraku told Kanna to pause. His member slid out of Kanna's mouth with a slippery 'pop' and Naraku stood up and got closer, ignoring Rei._

"_Wow." Naraku whispered in excitement as he stared at Inuyasha's penis. He moved his left hand like he wanted to touch it but Inuyasha grunted and shook his head vigorously in a negative. Naraku smirked, pulled back his hand and called Rei over to kneel before his erection and continue. He told Kanna to continue but slowly, watching as she pumped Inuyasha in and out of her mouth._

_Inuyasha came silently into her mouth and Kanna drunk it greedily, smiling afterwards. Soon after that Naraku grunted in satisfaction as he came into Rei's mouth._

_(Next Scene)_

_He still didn't know how long he'd been down here in this dank basement being harassed, beaten and fondled by that sick bastard. He just wanted it to end, he wanted to die. He knew hours had passed and what he couldn't understand is why wasn't his step-mom looking for him? He knew that Alana, his step-mom, didn't like him but surely she would look for him if he was missing? He gave up on thinking Kikyo would be of any help. It was obvious that Kikyo didn't care for him at all, she was the reason he was here anyway. He'd been betrayed by his crush and his stepsister. _

_As Inuyasha laid there it dawned on him that he was truly alone, no one cared about him. He was a hanyou, a freak, scum, excepted by neither humans nor demons. He was good for nothing and no one cared about him. They only people that did are dead._

_Inuyasha didn't even budge when he felt a hand brush his cheek. He simply turned his head to meet the eyes of Naraku. "What do you want now?" he asked, the tape had been removed a while ago so he could drink some water, and wasn't replaced._

"_I've come to spend time with you is all." Naraku smiled wickedly and sniffed Inuyasha's neck. "You need a bath." The man stated and left for a moment, coming back with a bucket of soapy water and a wash cloth._

_Inuyasha didn't thrash when Naraku bathed his body with a big smile on his face, especially when he came to Inuyasha's genitals, even though he took longer than necessary because he was fondling Inuyasha. When he came up to the hanyou's head he played with the silver ears perched atop there and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, bored. Inuyasha was hollow emotionally, he was numb and he didn't care anymore. He wanted to die._

_After his bath Naraku called the girls down and Inuyasha watched as Naraku had an orgy with the girls, and afterward the girls had their turns riding Inuyasha or sucking him off._

_When Naraku came toward the table with an erection and a mischievous grin on his face, alarm spread through Inuyasha. "What are you doing?" he asked the smiling man positioned in front of him._

"_It's my turn now." Naraku replied and got closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha felt an overwhelming surge of anger and panic. "You're not putting that thing in me you mother fucking bitch!" Inuyasha shouted._

_Naraku nodded. "Come now, you'll enjoy it after you get used to it."_

_Inuyasha couldn't explain what happened after that. He felt an inner self rise up and break loose. His nails grew longer and purple stripes appeared on his face. His vision turned red with anger and his body pumped with energy._

_He faintly heard them panicking around him, but he didn't pay any attention. He grinned in satisfaction when he felt the clamps on his hands and feet give way and snap. He bared his elongated fangs seconds before his gazed zeroed in on a startled Naraku and he attacked._

_0_

Inuyasha sat up in bed quickly, breathing heavily, his sheets dampened with sweat. Rushing up from the bed he stumbled into the bathroom making it to the toilet just in time to empty the contents of his stomach into it. When he was done he sank onto the floor lying on his back and breathed. It's been a while since he had that dream. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was 4:19 am.

He brushed and rinsed his mouth and walked up to the attic, his mind in a daze. Twenty minutes of searching in the dusty attic and he was rewarded with finding his red punching bag and boxing gloves. An hour later he was set up in his room and throwing punches vigorously at the punching bag.

When he heard a loud knock at the front door he paused and looked at the clock. It was 3:30 pm. He ignored it and continued punching the bag.

"Inuyasha?"

He paused mid-punch and looked at the girl that stood in the doorway, her face full of concern. His eyes were dull amber, no emotion to be seen. "I'm fine. Go away." He replied and turned back to his punching bag.

Kagome bristled. "No you're not! You look like hell!" she stepped into his bedroom. "What's wrong Inu?" she asked softly.

He didn't stop he kept on punching. "Nothing, go away girl."

"Girl? It's me Inu, Kagome." She frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Wh-"

Before she could speak she was shoved harshly and she fell back onto the floor with a hard 'thud'

"Don't fucking touch me!" he bellowed.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, shocked. She rubbed her elbow where she landed and looked down as tears flooded her eyes. What's wrong with Inuyasha? She looked back up at her friend and saw as his eyes widened in realization.

Inuyasha sunk to his knees on the floor, his eyes wide. "Gome," he whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry."

Kagome stayed still as Inuyasha moved closer to her and framed her face in his gloved hands. "I'm sorry Gome." He repeated and kissed her forehead.

Kagome smiled a watery smile to reassure him and placed her hands over his gloved ones. "I'm fine. What's wrong Inuyasha? Why didn't you come to school today?" she asked quietly, looking into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha dropped his hands and stretched out beside Kagome breathing in her scent helped in calming him down and he turned to her. "Remember I told you that me step-mom couldn't handle my episodes and left?" when Kagome nodded he nodded as well."It's because after got away from Naraku, i'd always have the same dream every night. I would sometimes freak out and start breaking things or staying up all night punching the punching bag. I wouldn't talk to anyone and one day a year later she got tired of my mood swings."

Kagome's brow furrowed and Inuyasha knew she was confused because she didn't know his story.

Inuyasha shrugged and decided to tell her everything. "My mom died when I was two and when I was twelve he started dating this woman name Alana. Alana was a widow with a daughter named Kikyo. They got serious and were married when I was thirteen and we all moved into this house. My step-mom didn't like me because I was a hanyou and she was a human. Although I don't know why she didn't have a problem with my father, he was full demon." Inuyasha shrugged and continued, he felt comfortable talking to Kagome and he felt better being able to talk to someone who he knew wouldn't judge him.

"Anyway we moved here and settled in. A had this massive crush on my stepsister Kikyo and we got along well. I never told her about my crush but I think she guessed at It." he smiled a small smile when he heard Kagome huff enviously. He turned, looked her in the eye and a kiss was placed on her cheek. "No need to be jealous." He smirked when she blushed.

"My dad died a year later, I was upset, fell into depression. Luckily I got out and things went back to being semi-normal. When I was fifteen one day, April seventh to be exact, I promised Kikyo that we would go to the river that's a little ways in the forest in the woods about a mile in back of the house. Kikyo went ahead by herself because I was taking long, she screamed and I went rushing out there not knowing that she was leading me out the to be ambushed by our next door neighbor Naraku. I was taken to his home and held in the basement on this table with special enchanted clamps that took a lot to break. I was sexually abused, beaten and harassed for three days by him and his three whores. No one was looking for me, I found out that Kikyo packed up and left and called her mom saying that I was with her and we had run away together." Inuyasha scoffed and flexed his claws that were in his glove. "I got out because Naraku wanted to stick his tool in me and I freaked out on his ass. My demon blood overcame my human blood temporarily and I turned full demon and attacked him, he died."

A small dainty hand rested atop his left gloved hand and he looked into her watery eyes. "Now you know why I'm screwed up and don't like people touching me."

"I'm glad you got out" Kagome whispered and smiled, taking his left hand and after sliding his boxing glove off she intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Me too, Kagome. Me too." Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. He felt as if a huge weight lifted from his shoulders, Kagome knew about what he went through and she still cared. She had shown him that she cared about him no matter what people thought. She was brave enough to befriend him besides what everyone else said or thought about him. Kagome had taken the time to get to know him better and show him that she did care.

He wasn't alone anymore, he had Kagome.

* * *

**Well everyone, please let me know how i did with this chapter. I appreciate what you have to say. Until the next chapter! Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy that the story has 121 reviews! Thanks to all of you that helped to make that happen! **

**00**

The knob to the front door turned and Kagome walked into her home quietly so as not to disturb her family that were most likely just settling into their rooms and beds. Closing the door with a soft click she dragged her school bag on the floor behind her as she slowly made her way over to the couch. Sighing deeply she flopped down into the couch, its pillows somewhat flat after years of use. Their couch had seen many years of sleepovers, movie snacks, feet jumping up and down in them and the rest I'm sure you can pretty much guess. Still, throughout those years of wear and tear it was still in good shape; it had endured.

Just like Inuyasha.

Just thinking of her friend and the struggles he endured in childhood and the years past brought the tears she fought long and hard not to let escape in front of Inuyasha brimming over her eyes and trailing paths down her cheeks. Quickly she swiped them away, Inuyasha had endured and all of his experiences; whether good and bad, it had made him the man he is today and although he has his faults she accepted him nonetheless. She was far from perfect and didn't expect everyone else to be.

The light in the family room snapped on with a flourish and Mrs. Higurashi walked in quickly, an annoyed expression on her beautiful face. "Do you know what time it is young lady? Where have you been?" she asked in a low volume so she didn't disturb the rest of the house, standing in front of her daughter with her hands on her waist.

Kagome was looking down at the floor but she nodded her head. "Yes mom it's after eleven and I was at Inuyasha's house. I'm sorry I'm late, I hadn't intended to stay that late." She sighed shortly and ran a hand over her face.

Mrs. Higurashi's features softened and she got down onto her knees before her daughter and placed her hands on top of Kagome's knees. "What's wrong dear?"

With a sniffle Kagome looked at her mother and rested her forehead against her mother's. "Oh mom…" she sighed wearily before she told her mom about Inuyasha and what Inuyasha had told her today.

Mrs. Higurashi gathered her little girl in a hug and wiped away the few tears that were still leaking down her angel's face. "Well no wonder he looked nervous when I got near him when he came to see you the other day. Honey, it sounds like he needs to have some counseling."

Kagome shook her head. "I said the same to him but he told me he's already had counseling with plenty different doctors the first three years since the incident. He said it's helped him come to terms with what happened, as for his phobia he said that they were doing a sucky job and were too damn impatient. Inuyasha says he can do a better job on his own, all he needs is time and to take it in steps."

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "He can't do it all by himself Kagome, he needs professional help."

Kagome smiled a small smile. "He can mom, I've been helping him." Her smile widened in excitement. "He's gotten comfortable with me and he can touch and hold my hand now. I know he can do it mom, even if it's just me it's still a step in the right direction."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "You care deeply for him don't you?"

Kagome blushed.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "I can see it. If you need my help at any time just ask." When Kagome nodded and smiled brightly she kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Your dinner's in the oven and then off to bed dear. Goodnight."

Kagome hugged her mom. "Thanks mom, for everything." She placed a kiss on her mom's cheek and released her. "Goodnight."

The dark haired teen shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed her dinner out of the oven. Her mom had made ramen and Kagome ate quickly and went to her room.

She spent two hours catching up on her homework then wearily dragged her body over to the bed. Her flats dropped to the floor, then her skirt, and then her shirt followed too. Stifling a yawn she rummaged in a nearby dresser and pulled out a t-shirt. After pulling said t-shirt over her head she unsnapped her bra, flung it on her pile of clothes on the floor and slipped under her covers, shivering lightly as the cool breeze blew through her open window ruffling her green and white striped curtains and caressing over her head that rested on her pillow.

A toe curling yawn escaped her mouth and with a sleepy sigh she snuggled down for the night.

_The Next Morning…._

Kagome sighed peacefully in her slumber and rolled over, after getting comfortable she snuggled down to continue sleeping which soon turned out to be hard because something was poking her forehead. Furrowing her brows she lifted her hand tried to swat it away. A second's relief was all she got before whatever it was started poking her forehead again. Huffing she opened her big ice blue eyes and glared at the person standing over her. "Cut it out Souta."

Her little brother grinned and dropped his hand that held the pen he was poking her with. "Good morning sunshine!" he snickered.

Kagome sat up when she noticed the pen in her brother's hand. "What did you do to my face you little brat?"

Souta feigned innocence and shrugged. "Oh, nothing that can't wash off."

Kagome frowned. "Grrr Souta!" she growled and took off after her giggling brother.

Mrs. Higurashi set the plates on the table and looked up when she heard her kids running around, up to their usual nonsense. When Souta ran into the kitchen and hid behind her she sighed. "What did you do?"

Souta smirked, "look mom."

Kagome came storming into the kitchen, her face red with anger and it took all Mrs. Higurashi had not to laugh at the poorly drawn mustache on her daughter's upper lip and the suns drawn on her two cheeks, all in blue ink.

"Mom I'm gonna kill him!" Kagome growled angrily.

Souta took off and Kagome followed after him.

Shaking her head at the chaos her two kids always cause one way or another, she checked her watch and called out to her daughter. "Kagome you're gonna be late for school!"

"Darn it! It's your fault if I'm late Souta!" was heard from up the stairs and Mrs. H grinned and went back to the stove to make her father some breakfast. Souta sat down to the table a minute later with a grin and she shook her head at his antics. "One of these days she's going to get you you know, better be careful.

Souta scoffed, "That'll be the day." and then continued to shovel food into his mouth.

00

"Hey Kagome, wait up!"

Kagome hunched her shoulders in a grimace as Hojo called out to her. Just as she straightened up he reached her so she quickly pasted on a smile and turned to face him. "Hello Hojo."

"Hey. How are you doing today?" he smiled, falling into step with her as she walked out of the school building. The school day was over and everyone was heading home.

"I'm fine." She shrugged. "So what's up?" she asked him as she came to a halt at the bottom of the steps.

Hojo stopped as well and smiled. "Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you'd let me walk you home."

One of her brows lifted in surprise. "My house is three blocks away. Do you live close by?

He shrugged. "I live a block away from the school, in the opposite direction from your house, but I have my bike locked up on the bike rack so I can ride home after I walk you to your home."

Kagome smiled apologetically. "That's sweet but no thanks Hojo."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

Kagome tried to think of an excuse when her ponytail was tugged and she stumbled back a step into a broad chest. "Cause I'm walking her home Hoko, now beat it!"

'Oh no.' Kagome grumbled mentally, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. Hojo's face had an annoyed expression on it as he corrected Inuyasha. "It's Hojo." He growled then turned to Kagome. "Maybe next time Higurashi, later." He smiled and winked at her before leaving to get his bike.

Her hanyou friend turned her to face him, his brows furrowed. "What was that all about? You like him or something?"

Smiling at his obvious jealousy Kagome shook her head in the negative. "No need to be jealous." She smiled, slipping her hand into his and tugging him along as she started her trek home.

"Feh. What the hell would I be jealous of Hojo for?" Inuyasha scoffed. "He **tried** to walk you home. I've **been** walking you home for weeks now. He should be jealous of me; I'm the one walking a beautiful girl home and he's riding a bike home."

Kagome's heartbeat sped up and she felt warm all over. Gathering courage she stopped and tip toed to kiss him on the cheek. Inuyasha blinked for about ten seconds. "What was that for?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "You think I'm beautiful."

Inuyasha felt his face warm up. No freaking way he was blushing! Kagome darted out her tongue to wet her pink lips and his golden gaze followed as her tongue swept across her bottom lip. He didn't know what came over him at moment and neither did he care. All he knew was that he wanted no needed so very badly to taste her. With his hand still linked with one of hers he pulled her to stand about an inch away from his body and cupped her chin, swooping down to place his lips on hers in a kiss.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and her face tingled where he touched her. Most of all her lips tingled when he kissed them, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue. Her instincts took over and she opened her mouth for him, her tongue dancing with his when he entered her mouth, plundering.

A moment later the kiss ended and Inuyasha stepped back and got himself back together. "Uh, I'm sorry."

Kagome touched her lips in wonder, smiled and placed her hand back into his, looking him in the eye. "I'm not."

Inuyasha smiled, "Me either."

In fact Inuyasha was happy. He had not only kissed Kagome, something he had wanted to do weeks ago, but she had let him and even responded to him. On top of that he hadn't felt nauseous or broken out in a sweat. He was fine and that made him happier. Kagome was special to him and he would very much like to be able to cuddle with her, hug her, hold her and make love to her.

Steering his mind to less X-rated thoughts he held onto his Kagome's hand and walked her home.

_Later on.._

Inuyasha walked into his front door and closed behind him, dropping his book bag onto the floor and walking into the kitchen for a snack. As he approached the doorway he noticed something was off. Slowing his steps he cautiously walked into the kitchen, and noticed immediately the woman that sat at his table.

"Well hello Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha frowned for a moment and then shrugged. "Hey Alana, what brings you here?"

Alana was his step-mom and although she paid the bills and gave him money for food she didn't visit very often. The last time he had seen her was about fourteen months ago. He watched as she stood up, fixing her light blue suit that complimented her lightly tanned skin, and then rolled his eyes when she brushed fingers through her shoulder length dark brown hair looking at her reflection in the stainless steel refrigerator.

"I was in town shopping and I decided to come and see how you were doing." She smiled warmly and it surprised Inuyasha a bit but he didn't let it show.

Inuyasha nodded. Alana and he never got along at all before but he didn't hate her, he tolerated her. "You look well. I see Roger has been taking very good care of you."

Alana clapped her hands together happily. "Oh he has! He's taking me on a cruise to the Caribbean."

She was happy and that was good enough for him. "Have a fun time." He replied quietly.

Alana walked over to him although she stopped a foot from him, her grey eyes smiling. "I shall. How are you doing Inuyasha? Do you still have trouble?"

Inuyasha shrugged and stepped back a little. "I'm doing okay. I still have an episode every now and again but I'm fine."

Alana frowned. "How's school this year? Made any friends this time?"

Inuyasha thought about Kagome and the kiss they shared today, he smiled in memory.

Alana raised a beautifully waxed eyebrow at the smile on his face. "What's her name?"

"Who said it was a girl?" Inuyasha grumbled, and when she rolled her eyes and waited, he mentally debated whether to tell her or not when his front door opened and Kagome strolled in like she lived there. "Inu!" she called out from the door before she closed it. "I brought you some ramen!

Alana smiled and walked past him out into the hall and he sighed in defeat. Oh well, he hoped Alana behaved. He sat on a bar stool at the counter and waited for the two ladies to find him.

Kagome stood at the bottom of the stairs holding a bowl of ramen when she saw a beautiful lady exit the kitchen and walk toward her. She had grey eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair, a straight nose, a pretty smile and a graceful stride. On top of that she looked like a bag of money with her designer suit and shoes, diamond bracelets dangling on her small wrist, diamonds in her ears and around her neck and beautifully manicures fingers and toes completing her million dollar look.

"Hello darling, are you looking for Inuyasha?" the lady asked her.

Kagome nodded. "Yes mam." She replied politely, wondering who this woman was.

Alana held out her hand, "My name is Alana and you are?"

Kagome shook her hand but Alana only allowed her to touch her fingertips before she withdrew them. "Kagome." She answered.

Alana pasted on a smile and turned toward the kitchen. "Well Kagome, follow me."

Kagome followed the woman into the kitchen where she saw Inuyasha sitting looking bored at the counter. "Hey gome." He said when she walked over to him.

Kagome smiled shyly. "Hey. Brought you ramen." She set the bowl down in front of him and Inuyasha's ears perked up and his mouth watered, food. But before he could eat…

"Gome this is my stepmom Alana. Alana this is Kagome." He said quickly and sniffed his bowl.

Kagome was nervous. His stepmom! Oh goodness. "Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled shyly.

Alana nodded and studied her manicure. "Same here darling."

An awkward silence settled and Inuyasha decided that it was annoying so he broke it. "Just ignore Alana Kagome, she's just visiting. And how many times do I have to tell ya if you're gonna bring food, bring a drink as well. Are you deaf?"

His teasing worked like a charm. Kagome's head snapped toward him and she walked the few feet that separated them and tugged on his hair. "Ouch wench! What is your problem?" he barked.

Alana watched the pair with fascination. This…girl. She was standing so close to him they were touching and she was tugging his hair. Inuyasha hadn't freaked out, or backed up or had an episode. It was fascinating that this girl was allowed so close to him when no one else was.

Kagome glared. "Look here dog boy, I'm not your servant and stop calling me wench or you'll regret it!"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her. "You threatening me? You forget I'm stronger than you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please you think just because you're hanyou that I'm gonna be afraid of you?" Kagome scoffed, "please."

Alana sat there still watching the pair. This Kagome girl sure was something special. She hoped it worked out between them. At least now that tiny part of her that cared about the hanyou could rest easy knowing that he wouldn't be alone all his life. She doubted that Kagome would let that happen.

She had never known what Inuyasha had seen in her daughter to make him the love sick puppy he was back then. Kikyo was her daughter but even she knew that her daughter was selfish and cared mostly about herself. She wondered where her daughter and what she was doing for a short second and shrugged as the moment passed.

"Well children, I'm off to catch my plane. See you around Inuyasha." Alana waved and gathered her coat while Inuyasha and Kagome fell silent. "Oh and Kagome?" she called.

Kagome turned to face Alana. "Yes?"

Alana smiled knowingly. "Take good care of him and don't let him drive you nuts."

Kagome blushed and nodded.

And then for the first time in his life since knowing her Inuyasha saw Alana look at him with motherly concern and sternness. "Take care of her."

Inuyasha nodded and she waved and left.

Kagome watched after the door closed and Inuyasha grabbed her attention by snapping. "Get me a fork would ya?"

Kagome kicked his chair and grabbed a fork for him. "Say please next time baka." She grumbled.

Inuyasha smirked, "Never, you so damn cute when you're annoyed."

Kagome blushed and Inuyasha's gaze slipped down from her eyes to her lips. From there they landed on her breasts that strained against the blouse she wore. He licked him lips as her scent clouded his nose. He wanted to hold her close, hug her. His arms tingled with anticipation. But he was afraid to do it. Just thinking about it made his heart speed up. No he better wait a bit, get used to her touching him. Her nipples puckered up in her bra and a shiver ran through him.

Two hands cupped his cheeks and tilted his head so that he looked into her smiling ice blue eyes. "Eyes up dude."

He closed his eyes for a minute and savored the feel of her hands on his skin. He was still a bit uncomfortable but he was quickly getting used to it. He couldn't wait to feel her hands on his body, caressing him intimately. Big ben jumped in his pants and he opened his eyes with a smile, soon.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, "Better?" Inuyasha tugged her hands down gently and placed them on his now cold ramen bowl. "Be a good servant and warm that would ya?" he smirked.

Kagome glared before she stuck her tongue out at him and warmed it anyway.

Inuyasha balanced the stool he was sitting on, on two legs and smiled. "Smart girl, you'd make a great wife if you keep that up."

In answer Kagome kicked the stool off balance and laughed when he fell on his ass. "Chauvinistic pig."

Inuyasha smirked from his place on the floor. "You know you love it."

00

**Well everyone that it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought of it!**


	8. Teaser Chapter

**Thanks to all of my lovely readers for your feedback, it was greatly appreciated. I just enjoy reading your reviews! They help fuel me to write the next chapter. Hope that this chapter meets your standards and you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha and its characters. The only thing I can claim is the plot.**

* * *

Smirking proudly he ran around the track for the fifth time, his bare torso dripping with sweat from exertion and the heat of the sun beating down on him from overhead. His blue eyes gazed out at the group of girls that sat on the grass nearby watching him run his seven laps. They were giggling and waving at him each vying for his attention.

He liked them well enough and they were all gorgeous but he was getting bored with them. They were too easy to impress and have. He wanted a challenge which was hard to find lately. Passing the starting blocks he continued on to his sixth lap, barely out of breath. He wasn't known as the fastest in the school for nothing, it was just a perk of being full demon.

As he neared the starting blocks again her scent drifted on the soft breeze over to him and he smiled. Kagome. Now there was a challenge he would gladly accept. He slowed to a stop and looked across the field where she stood by herself stretching her arms. He watched her as she stretched her legs also and walked over to the court where students were setting up to play volleyball.

His gaze strayed back to Kagome's ass swinging in her gym shorts as she walked over. Damn. His groin tightened slightly and he fixed his gym pants. He heard giggling and noticed that one of the fan girls had noticed his hard on. He picked up his shirt and catching her eye winked at her. As expected she blushed and licked her lips letting him know she could help him out. Ignoring her response he walked past the girls and looked for a certain spitfire with icy blue eyes, raven hair, and a sexy ass.

When he spotted her he jogged over. "Hey Kagome." He called out.

00

Kagome turned her head as he name was called and noticed Kouga jogging over to her. "Hey Kagome." He called to her.

"Hey." She answered.

"How are you doing today beautiful?" Kouga smiled, laying on the charm.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please. What do you want?"

Kouga shrugged. "Nothing. I can't talk to you without wanting something?"

She shrugged. "I guess, but I can't talk long I'm going to play volleyball in a minute."

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "I don't mind; let's see if we have enough players."

00

Inuyasha watched the two on the field talking up a breeze from his window seat in the science class. He didn't know why Kagome continued to talk to that damn wolf anyway; he's a big jerk that didn't know how to leave people alone. Who would talk to someone like that? Kagome apparently. She was just too damn nice; he bet she thought that Kouga was okay guy. Shows how much she knows.

His golden gaze continued to follow them as they played volleyball, laughing and smiling at one another from the opposite sides of the court. The teams were divided, boys against girls.

Kagome stretched her arm up and served the ball and he couldn't help but notice her breasts as they bounced when she moved. Inuyasha looked away when he felt his cock stiffen. He couldn't afford to get a stiffy in class; he didn't want to walk around with his pants tented.

When he tuned back into the volleyball match going on outside it seemed that Kouga and Kagome were competing against one another, the ball bouncing back and forth between the two constantly with their respective team members hitting the ball every now and then. Kagome's face was concentrated and her breath was labored, Inuyasha could just imagine the sweat dripping down her body. The bell sounded, signaling the end of the period and Inuyasha packed his books absently, eyes still focused on Kagome and Kouga's match. He stood there for five minutes before the match finally ended because Kagome dived for the ball and missed it.

She stood up and he noticed that she rubbed her wrist before brushing off so she must have hurt it. he was about to turn away from the window to go look for her when he saw that stupid wolf put his arm around Kagome's back and lift her bridal style before spinning her around once, her hair flying out around her. The frown on her face made him want to smirk but then she smiled and it made him angry.

She wasn't supposed to smile at that idiot!

0

Kagome walked towards the girls locker-room and tried to ignore Kouga as he walked beside her.

"Kagome it won't hurt for you to go out with me just once this weekend."

With a heavy sigh she folded her arms and turned to look the stubborn wolf in the eye. "Look, I said no thank you, so stop asking."

Kouga frowned and rolled his eyes. "That mutt won't ask you out so I will. He doesn't have the nuts to ask a girl out, heck I'm not sure he likes girls!"

Kagome had heard enough. She pinched Kouga and glared at him when he yelled 'ouch!' "Go to class, I'm not interested. And leave my friend out of this."

Kouga stared at Kagome for a few seconds before smiling and taking her by surprise and kissing her on the cheek. "Okay fine, but I'm not giving up." And with that he winked and ran off.

Kagome sighed and slapped her forehead softly. "I do not understand that boy." As Kagome neared the locker-room she was pushed against the wall roughly. It was a girl with honey blonde hair, button nose, bow shaped mouth, tanned skin, green flecked grey eyes and big breasts. The girl was highly upset judging by the frown and narrowed eyes that were on her flushed face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome growled. She did not take well to being roughed up. Who did this girl think she was exactly?

"You're my problem you little slut. Stay away from Kouga! He belongs to me!" the girl spat harshly, tightening her grip on Kagome's upper arms.

The bitch's nails were digging into her arm. She was sure that she was going to bruise and she would have to find an excuse for Inuyasha, the boy missed not a damn thing. "Get your hands off me! Who the hell are you? Don't touch me!" Kagome glared at the girl.

"I'm Megan; remember my name and my face. This is your first and last warning bitch. Leave Kouga alone. Why don't you stick with you freak of a friend and leave my man alone." The girl said hotly, spacing her last words out like she was talking to a kid. With her piece said she pushed Kagome away from her and walked away.

Kagome fumed as she stormed into the locker-room and hit the shower. She fumed for the rest of the day that went downhill from there on. Her teachers bitched at her, she was late for a class and got detention tomorrow, she forgot her lunch at home and on top of that she hadn't seen Inuyasha all day.

Lunch had passed and her last two periods went by in a blur. Now school was over and Kagome was standing on the steps looking for Inuyasha. She had missed him today but she wouldn't tell him that. She looked around again absently tugging on her shirt sleeve to make sure the bruises on her upper arms were covered. That damn girl had a nerve touching her. She was not the one to mess with.

She spotted him standing at a nearby tree with his hoodie up and his book bag in his hand. With a smile she skipped over to him, her mood changing to happy in an instant.

"Hello." She spoke as she stopped in front of him.

Inuyasha folded his arms and nodded his head. "Ready to go?" he asked blandly.

Kagome frowned. "What's wrong Inu?" she asked, falling into step with him as they started their journey home.

"Nothing." He replied.

Kagome sighed. "I'm a girl, and we know for a fact that when you're asked what's wrong and the reply is 'nothing' it's always 'something'." She smiled and slipped her hand into his. "Now tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't resist her touch and tightened his hand around hers. He had missed her all day which was stupid when he was the one that was avoiding her anyway. He inhaled her scent and it calmed him until he caught a whiff of the wolf's stench. It wasn't strong, it was barely there in fact but he still picked it up. He frowned. "I saw you this morning getting friendly with that stupid wolf again. Did you have fun?"

Kagome tilted her head to the smile and raised her hand to hide her grin. "Oh I get it. You're jealous again. There's no need to be."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Feh. I'm not jealous. If you like the mutt then fine."

Kagome continued to grin. "Why do you think that I like him? I don't."

Inuyasha glanced sideways at her. "Then why'd you let him kiss you?"

Kagome step faltered and her face lit up in a blush. "I didn't! He surprised me! Were you watching?"

Inuyasha frowned. "No. His stench is all over your cheek."

Kagome blinked. "Oh"

Inuyasha shrugged even though he wanted to rip that mangy wolf to pieces for touching his Kagome. "It doesn't matter; I won't stop you if you like him." Inuyasha tried to keep the hurt out of his voice but failed. He swore mentally, he was a freaking idiot.

The reached Kagome's steps and they stopped. Kagome turned to face him, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes. "You don't have to worry about Kouga. I like someone else."

When he frowned she smiled and went on tip toe to kiss him on the lips. It lasted for about three seconds before she ended it and dashed up the steps leaving a smiling hanyou at the bottom.


	9. Chapter 9

**To all my lovely readers thanks a lot for all of the reviews and encouragement it has really helped me. Here is the long chapter you were hoping for, I hope you enjoy it!**

_**Chapter**__**Nine.**_

Kagome walked into the school yard wearing her uniform as usual but this time she wore a long sleeved uniform shirt instead of a short one. She didn't want to take any chances with Inuyasha seeing her bruised upper arms. Just thinking about the faded dark red marks on her upper arms made her clench her teeth in anger. She should have dealt with that Megan girl yesterday even though she knew she wasn't supposed to let her anger get the better of her. Kagome smirked as she walked up the steps, it would have been so sweet to shock the piss out of that Megan girl though.

As she approached her locker a hand gripped her ponytail and tugged. Kagome spun around and glared at the idiot that dared mess with her right now. When her eyes met irritated golden ones her face melted into a smile. "What?"

"Why weren't you at the bus stop waiting for me like a good Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and slapped at his hand. "I forgot. And I'm not a pet you jerk." She sassed him and turned to walk away.

Inuyasha smirked and followed her to class, watching her hips sway seductively from side to side in front of him while his hands itched to touch her.

Kagome turned her head around and smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back when she said, "Eyes up puppy" Winking at him before she entered the classroom. Inuyasha watched her until she sat down in a seat and then continued on to his class with his head bent and a goofy smile on his face. That raven haired girl didn't know what she did to him.

_0_

Later on that day as Kagome walked down the hall to the library for study period she was grabbed from behind and lifted up into the air. Kagome let out a squeak of alarm and turned to see Kouga grinning wolfishly. Sending him a glare she sighed heavily. "Put me down you sneak."

She was set on her feet a couple seconds later and his meaty arm draped itself over her shoulder. "So where are you headed?" he asked.

"To study period." She stated rolling her eyes and began heading to the library.

"Mind if I join you?" Kouga smiled charmingly.

Kagome looked up into his face and narrowed her eyes a fraction. "Yes I mind. Go to class."

Kouga feigned a hurt expression and held his hand over his heart. "You don't like my company anymore Kagome? I thought what we had was special." He sighed sadly.

Kagome shook her head and chuckled. "You're a horrible actor."

Kouga laughed tapped her chin. "Have fun in the library." He smiled before running off.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued on to the library. She didn't see the girl hiding in the corner, her green flecked grey eyes narrowed in anger.

_0_

It was three fifteen and Kagome was bored out of her mind. Her butt was currently planted in a chair at a desk in detention at school. The teacher that was watching over her since she was the only one in detention today was Mr. Yip, in her opinion one of the laziest teachers in the school. Mr. Yip was at the front of the room sitting behind the desk with his legs propped up on the desk and an open book lying across his lap as he slept.

I know you're probably thinking that if it were you in here with Mr. Yip you would have gotten up and left but Kagome didn't have that luxury. Although he was asleep if she got up to leave he would awake very quickly, before she could move from the desk he would see her. So she sat there bored out of her mind and waiting for four o'clock to arrive.

Kagome had closed her eyes for about fifteen minutes when she felt a feather light touch on her cheek. She opened her ice blue eyes and saw a boy in a grey hoodie. She blinked and smiled a small lazy smile at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing in detention?" she asked, sitting up in her chair.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was waiting to walk you home and came looking for you when you didn't show up. I followed your scent in here so I came in."

Kagome frowned a little. "How'd you get in without a detention slip?"

Inuyasha smiled. "I asked a favor of the sex ed. teacher Mr. Houshi. He wrote me one after I found that you were in here."

Kagome cocked her head in curiosity. "I didn't know they taught sex Ed. How come I'm not taking that class? How am I supposed to learn about sex for the future?"

Inuyasha shrugged and smirked. "I'm the top student in sex Ed. I could answer any question you might have."

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "I didn't know that you were that fascinated in sex Inuyasha. Naughty boy are we?" Kagome teased.

Inuyasha watched her teasing smile and felt the urge to kiss her. "Of course, I'm going to please my woman very much." He said softly, looking straight into her eyes.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat at the hungry look in his eyes. Her skin prickled deliciously as she remembered the chaste kiss they shared yesterday and the way it awakened a hunger in her, a hunger for more…much more.

Kagome smiled wickedly, a twinkle in her eye as she asked her question. "How would you go about making love to me?"

Kagome bit her lip when she saw his golden eyes darken. Inuyasha lifted her left hand into his right one palm side up and traced circles lightly in her palm. Kagome's heart rate sped up at the contact. Inuyasha watched her mouth as he started to speak. "I would kiss you until your knees go weak and your body melts into mine. Reign kisses over your face, sliding lower to the juncture where your neck and shoulder meet, nibbling your beautiful skin as I run my hands over your body, undressing you slowly…"

Kagome licked her lips and closed her eyes as he continued to entice her with words, imagining all that he was telling her, as her womanhood pulsed in anticipation.

"…lick my way down to the valley of your breasts as I expose them to my mouth, taking turns suckling each one as you moan your pleasure. And then I would continue to place kisses lower still, over your ribs, belly and lower until my head is between your thighs kissing and nibbling away."

Inuyasha smiled as his demon hearing picked up her increased heart rate and her short breaths. "I'll introduce my tongue to your bundle of nerves as I enter two fingers into your dripping opening, pumping them in and out of you as your juices flow freely, covering my fingers in your essence. I'll continue you torture until you climax around my fingers, screaming your pleasure to the world."

Kagome squeezed her legs together firmly as her womanhood pulsed in excitement. She could feel her underwear getting wetter by the minute as he continued to seduce her with words.

Inuyasha's nose was filled with her scent, her arousal intertwined with it and he was reveling in her beauty. Her lips, her skin, her eyes…god she drove him fucking crazy! He was about to continue when the sound of a book being closed rapidly with force drew his attention and startled Kagome into opening her eyes. Mr. Yip was wide awake now and frowning at the two students. "Detention is over. Get out." He said gruffly as he packed his belongings together into his briefcase.

Inuyasha turned his attention back to Kagome, smiled and shrugged before grabbing her book bag for her.

Kagome blushed and stuttered softly. "But…you…you didn't finish."

Inuyasha stood and with his back turned to the teacher Kagome saw clearly the bulge in his pants. Inuyasha smirked and fixed his 'buddy' into a more comfortable position. Kagome eyes looked up into his and he smirked. "I don't think I would have lasted much longer without making an ass of myself anyway."

Kagome stood up slowly and pushed her chair in. She felt a hot breath in her ear and shivered involuntarily. "I'll show you all that I want to do to you one day." Inuyasha whispered huskily, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked out of the class with a proud twinkle in his eye when the scent of Kagome's arousal spiked.

_0 The next afternoon… 0_

"I thought I told you to leave my man alone!" Megan spat at Kagome and pushed the girl out of her way to walk into the girl's bathroom.

Kagome growled and kicked the locker she had bumped into when Megan forcefully pushed her. That girl was pushing her damn buttons! Breathing heavily with rage Kagome stared at the bathroom door where **she** had entered a second ago. She had a mind to lock her sorry ass in there.

Refusing to stoop down to her level Kagome hurried away from the bathroom and onto Language class before she did something she'd regret.

After school she waited for Inuyasha and they made the weekly trip to the store for groceries for Inuyasha. Kagome shopped happily, bobbing in and out of the crowd to pick up the numerous items on the list while her hanyou friend waited outside for her.

Together they struggled to his house with the grocery bags and Kagome fought to keep from grimacing when the weight of the bags hurt her sore shoulder she had gotten because that Megan girl pushed her into the lockers.

In the end it was a pretty uneventful day and Kagome hoped tomorrow would be better.

_*The next day (Wednesday)*_

Hojo tapped Kagome on her shoulder and whispered to the girl seated in front of him. "Hey Kagome, how are you today?"

Kagome turned back in her chair to look at Hojo, class had yet to begin and she had no idea why the boy was whispering. "I'm fine." She smiled begrudgingly. "How are you?"

Hojo smiled. "I'm well, thanks for asking. What are doing after school?"

"I'm going to walk home with Inuyasha and then do some homework. Why?" she frowned in curiosity.

Hojo grimaced at the mention of Inuyasha's name but continued on. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me on my monthly visit to the orphanage. It's not far from here; it's a fifteen minute walk."

Kagome shrugged and thought about it. "That sounds like fun. Do you mind if I bring Inuyasha along with me?"

Hojo hesitated to answer, thinking about it for a minute. If he said that she couldn't bring the freak along then Kagome would refuse to come also. He wanted to spend time with Kagome but he didn't want to be around that freak she always hung out with.

He begrudgingly smiled and nodded his head. "Okay."

Kagome nodded as well and turned around in her seat to face the front just as the teacher walked in and commanded the attention of her class. "Students!"

_0 later that day… 0_

Megan smirked evilly and filled the last water balloon with ketchup, tied it and placed the ketchup back in the cafeteria. Giggling with mirth she ran back over to her friends Jackie, Katie and Hanna. "Okay Hanna the bell is about to sound for lunch, the target is in math class. Do you remember what to do?"

Hanna her friend with brown eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin smiled mischievously. "Yep. Higurashi won't know what hit her."

Satisfied Megan nodded and addressed Jackie and Katie. "Okay girls, let get into position."

The three girls ran into the empty class they planned around and hid in the corner by the door waiting for their other friend to bring in the target.

The bell sounded and they grinned, waiting for their plan to take action. Five minutes went by and then ten. They were starting to get impatient by twelve, and then finally fifteen minutes later they heard Hanna outside the door of the classroom.

"Ms. Kay is in here." Hanna said opening the door and ushering Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said and entered the class room, spinning around when the door was shut quickly behind her.

Kagome looked at the closed door and tried to open it but it wouldn't move. Dread filled her being and she whipped around when she heard someone speak.

"I told you if you didn't leave my man alone you would regret it." Megan smiled maliciously and threw a balloon at Kagome. It hit her and burst, spreading ketchup on her uniform skirt where it landed. Kagome looked at the ketchup staining her clothes and grit her teeth. Seconds later giggles were hear just before more balloons made impact with her body, splattering ketchup and mustard in her hair, on her clothing, shoes and the last one caught her on the forehead. A high pitch frustrated scream burst out of Kagome's mouth as she wiped ketchup from her stinging eyes.

Megan and her posse laughed and fled out of the classroom.

Twenty minutes later she was a fraction calmer and Kagome poked her head out of the class to check that the halls were empty before dashing out of the room, careful not to run too much or else she'd slip. Ducking and hiding the whole time she made her way of the front doors of the school, Kagome sighed in relief when she exited the school…only to meet Hojo coming up the school steps. She wanted to duck and hide but he spotted her and frowned. "Kagome what happened to you?"

Just thinking about those stupid girls made her jaw clench. "Not important. I'm going home." She breathed icily as she passed him. She stopped on the side of him and looked him in the eye. "You didn't see me."

Hojo gulped at the hard look in her eyes and nodded. "R-right."

Kagome nodded in satisfaction and left him standing there.

_0_

Inuyasha frowned into his notebook. He hadn't seen Kagome this afternoon and that wasn't like her. He wondered if she was okay. He had been looking for her earlier but couldn't find her. He knew she sometimes skipped lunch to catch up on classwork she didn't understand but normally she would tell him about it.

Inuyasha tapped his pencil against his notebook wondering about his friend. The guy seated on the far side of him cleared his throat and pointed at the hanyou's pencil when Inuyasha looked up at him. Inuyasha glared at him and the boy gulped and turned his attention back to the board where the teacher was teaching.

Inuyasha looked back down at his book and started taking some notes. He would just visit Kagome tonight. Inuyasha smiled as he thought about eating more of Ms. Higurashi's cooking, the lady did wonders with food.

_0_

Kagome's face was contorted into an angry scowl as she made the trek home. She wanted so very much to shock the pee out of those girls. They didn't know who they were messing with.

As she passed an alley a hand shot out and pulled her into the shadowed alley way. "What the hell?" she groaned and was met with the green flecked grey eyes of Megan.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Kagome spat and kicked at the girl's leg. Megan's two other friends gripped an arm each and held on so tight Kagome knew she would bruise in the same damn area as last time. And those bruises had just faded!

Megan smiled and secured her hair with a hair tie. "You see I wasn't finished with you, welcome to part two of your punishment." A small fist landed into Kagome stomach and the wind whooshed out of her.

Megan sighed and smiled. "See I warned you before but you're just stubborn. Kouga is mine."

Kagome had had enough. Her anger spiked and she bent her head. "I've had just about enough of you weak ass bitches touching me!" the air surrounding them prickled, Kagome's body hair stood up straight, her raven hair lifted slightly off her body. Static built up and the two girls holding her arms tightly let go as they were shocked. A faint eerie blue light surrounded Kagome and she stalked over to Megan and pushed her. "I don't know how you came to the conclusion that I wanted Kouga."

Her hand reached out and gripped Megan's collar hoisting her up close to her face. The girls eyes widened in horror as electrical currents rushed through the fabric giving her tiny painful shocks. "If you ever touch me again I won't be so nice as to hold back next time." Kagome glared and pushed Megan into her friends, shocking them one more time before she left.

_0_

Night had settled over the city, clouding the city in darkness while the stars shone bright from his viewpoint on the steps of the shrine. Below the street lamps lit up the streets, while homes were illuminated by lights, televisions…etc. Inuyasha turned away from the sight and made his way to the front door of Kagome's house knocking firmly.

The door opened a minute later and the glow from inside spilled out onto the dark doorstep. "Hello Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled in greeting.

Inuyasha returned the smile. "Hey Mrs. Higurashi, is Kagome home?"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and opened the door wide. "Come on in, we were just about to eat dinner. Kagome's upstairs washing up."

Inuyasha entered and sniffed. "Whatever it is sure smells good."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Sure."

Kagome's mom nodded in approval and called up the stairs to her daughter. "Kagome! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay!" Kagome called back. "Be down in a minute!"

Inuyasha smiled and followed Kagome's mom into the dining room. His woman was lucky to have a family like hers. He had a loving family once and they had been taken away from him. Kagome entered the kitchen in a long sleeved tee and short Tinkerbelle pajama bottoms. Her beautiful eyes widened in surprise when she spotted him just before a smile graced her lips. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. Kagome was his family now. She was his everything and somehow he would teach her to love someone like him.

"Hey." Kagome smiled and sat down next to him.

Inuyasha smiled back. "Hey."

Mrs. Higurashi watched the two over dinner smiling. 'Young people are so blind to their feelings.' She could see that her daughter cared for Inuyasha but what really warmed her heart was the way Inuyasha looked at her daughter. He was madly in love with her and he looked at her like she was his world. Mrs. Higurashi smiled to herself. Her daughter wasn't getting any younger and Souta was growing up so quickly. She hoped everything worked out for Kagome and Inuyasha. She would love to hear the little patter of her grandchild's feet in her home and hopefully he or she would have their father's adorable ears.

"Hey Yasha!" Souta smiled rushing over as soon as he finished his food. Inuyasha started to panic as the boy got closer but reminded himself that it was only Kagome's kid brother Souta. Inuyasha stopped him with a hand on his head and ruffled the dark mop. "Not so close kid."

Souta smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Do you want to see my high score on my video game? I just got it today."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Another time, I've got a bone to pick with your sister."

Souta nodded. "Okay." He turned to Kagome and raised his eyebrows. "Oh you're in trouble."

He ran off laughing a second later when his sister kicked his backside playfully. "Brat."

_0_

Kagome flopped onto her bed forgetting about her upper arms and winced slightly. Luckily Inuyasha didn't notice. "So what bone do you want to pick with me? Is it my femur?" she smiled smartly.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sat down, chucking a pillow at her. "Smartass."

Kagome stuck her tongue out in a childish gesture. "So what's up?"

Inuyasha grabbed the remote and flipped on the telly. "Where did you go this afternoon? I looked for you but didn't find you."

Kagome fidgeted with her hair and shrugged. "I was at school but then something came up and I went home early."

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "What happened that you had to leave early?"

Kagome stuck to the truth as much as possible because she knew he could tell if she lied. She wasn't that good of a liar. "There was an accident concerning my uniform, ketchup and mustard on my way to lunch so I left early. I didn't want anyone to see me with stains on my clothes."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment and then shrugged. "Okay."

"Yup." She reached over to her dresser grabbed her brush and tossed it at the hanyou who was watching television. He lifted his right hand and caught it effortlessly in his clawed hand. He looked at it and then her with an eyebrow quirked.

Kagome positioned herself so that her waist length hair hung over the side of the bed. "Brush my hair pwetty pwease?" she pouted cutely.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I love the way you brush my hair. It soothes me." She smiled softly at him. "Come on Inuyasha. For me?"

'Boy am I in trouble.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He couldn't tell her no. and when she dropped those two words he was a goner. Inuyasha slid off the bed and sat crossed legged on the floor behind his love's head and glided the brush through her hair, hitting a few knots here and there. He cleared them out like she taught him and soon her hair was a shining mass of black silk.

"Ahhh." Kagome sighed in bliss. "This is the life."

Inuyasha smirked at her enjoyment in something so simple as getting her hair brushed. He loved the way she found enjoyment in the simple things most took for granted. He continued to brush her soft hair enjoying giving his woman pleasure.

As he brushed he thought about how far he came with his phobia and a smile bloomed on his face. He doesn't know how she did it but Kagome was steadily helping him overcome his phobia. Every day was a challenge but with Kagome by his side he knew he could do it. Just this evening at dinner when Kagome's eleven year old brother rushed over he had calmly stopped the boy from getting too close, and then he had touched his head. And he was damn proud.

His life had gotten better ever since Kagome stepped on the bus that morning. He didn't know what he did to have been given the privilege of knowing someone like her.

He didn't know how long he sat there brushing her hair before he noticed that she was sleeping. He chuckled and sat up taking a moment to prepare himself before reaching out and fixing her head onto her pillow.

She sighed and blinked open her beautiful eyes to look at him and smiled sleepily. "Thank you."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. Goodnight."

He was caught by sweet surprise when he lifted his head and she pulled his head down more kissed him full on the mouth. Inuyasha's eyebrows raised and a second later he was kissing her back gently. He broke the kiss reluctantly and drew the covers over her body.

Kagome smiled and licked her lips as she snuggled under the cover. "Now I'll definitely have sweet dreams."

His heart slowly returned to its normal rate and flipped off the light with a chuckle and left her room. God did he loved that woman. He bade the rest of the Higurashi's good night as Mrs. Higurashi saw him to the door. "Goodnight Mrs. Higurashi. Thanks for dinner." He said and moved to leave when Mrs. Higurashi's words floated to his ears.

"You can call me mom."

_0_

The next morning Inuyasha spotted the object of his desire pulling books from her locker, looking as beautiful as ever in her uniform. "Hey beautiful." He whispered to her.

Kagome spun around and smiled. "Hey." She rose her brows a second later noticing that he wasn't wearing his hoodie today. "Wow, never seen you in school without the hoodie."

Inuyasha shrugged his broad shoulders. "Yeah…well."

Kagome closed her locker door, pecked him on the cheek and tried to run from him.

"Oh, no you don't." Inuyasha smirked and stopped her by holding onto her upper arm, ignoring the small tingle of alarm that came with touching people. When she cringed he frowned and released her arm. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

"Oh…uh… nothing, I bumped my arm pretty bad and… uh… got a little bruise that's all." Kagome struggled to get her answer out and Inuyasha knew then that she was lying. He moved to lift her arm sleeve and frowned deeper when she started pulling away from him.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and let go of her arm to grab a hold of her hand and tug her along with him as he walked through the school halls.

Kagome bit her lip, wondering where in the world Inuyasha was taking her. First class was about to start and she knew that if she was late for Ms. Kaylin's class she would get in trouble.

Inuyasha approached the utility closet and opened the door. He gently ushered her inside and closed the door.

"Inuyasha I'm going to be late for class." Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"What happened and who did it?" he asked quietly in the darkness of the closet.

"I told you that I bumped—" Kagome began.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and hit his fist against the wall. "Don't lie to me!" Seconds later the light snapped on in the closet and Inuyasha was undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Kagome pushed at his hands. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha paused and looked into her eyes. "Shut up."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. 'Who the hell did he think he was talking to?' She stood still and Inuyasha resumed, undoing the third button by the collar before pulling the shirt over her head. He noticed the blue bra she wore but his concern overrode his sex drive and shifted to look at her upper arms that sported faded red bruises in a hand shaped pattern.

Kagome bit her lip nervously. Inuyasha was just looking at her arms, not uttering a word and it scared her. "Inu?"

The handsome half demons gaze shifted to connect with hers and Kagome gasped at the rage that was showing on his face. Inuyasha uttered one word. "Who?"

Kagome swallowed. "What about who?"

"Who was the mother fucking idiot that dare touch you? Tell me so I can kill him!" Inuyasha raged curling his hands into a fist so tight that his claws punctured his skin and drew blood.

Kagome stared in concern and his hands and the few drops of blood that dripped to the floor. When she heard a growl she looked up into red eyes with blue irises and her heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha was turning full youkai and she didn't know what to do, but she knew that somehow she had to calm him down.

"Inu." She said softly. She made to approach him but he growled. She paused and slowly took a step toward him. "Inu? It's me, Kagome."

Inuyasha turned away from her, putting his back to her. She didn't know why but that one action hurt her deeper that she liked. It brought tears to her eyes; she didn't want him to turn away from her, ever.

"Inuyasha." She spoke quietly and placed her hands on his back. She wasn't prepared for him to turn around and pull her into his arms, flush against his body. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his red and blue eyes.

"Who hurt you." He growled.

Kagome stuttered. "Inuyasha…c- calm down, I'm fine."

Inuyasha dipped his head and sniffed at her neck, lightly brushing his lips over her skin, causing Kagome to shiver in delight. He trailed kisses down her neck to the valley of her breasts. He growled in approval when she moaned softly. With a flick of the wrist her bra was in pieces and her round globes filled his claw tipped hands. He wanted so much to fuck her senseless but the weak human part of him was bouncing around in his head, telling him to be careful and gentle.

Gentle his fucking ass. The girl was his mate and if the stupid other half of him was too much of a pussy to do something about then he would.

Kagome held back a cry of pleasure when his head dipped to suckle on her nipple while his clawed hand tortured the other almost to the point of pain. "Inuya-asha." She groaned. "We've got to stop."

Inuyasha froze. His mate wanted him to stop? What the hell? His hands dropped to her waist and tightened slightly.

Kagome hands found his ears and gently caressed them, whispering to him. "Please Inu… Calm down… Please." She continued to rub his ears and soon she heard what sounded low purring growl. "Inu?" she asked softly.

His head lifted and she was looking into the golden eyes that knew just how to make her pulse speed up. She sighed in relief and looked around for her shirt.

Inuyasha released her, his cheeks hot and his body hard. "I…uh... I'm sorry." He said as he noticed her bra in tatters on the floor. He picked up her shirt and handed it to her.

Kagome took the blouse and slipped it on, smiling at her hanyou. "Don't worry about it." she held his hand for a moment before moving to the door. "I'll tell you where I got the bruises at lunch."

Inuyasha watched her finger comb her hair and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it! i worked hard on this chapter hoping it would be up to standard. Review and let me know what you thought about it!**


End file.
